One Touch Lettuce Love
by IchigoTikaru
Summary: After a sleepover at Ringo's house the Mew's are determined to bring Lettuce and Ryou together. But their plan backfires as the aliens keep on interrupting. Meanwhile the aliens are planing something terrible. What could it be?
1. A Special Work day

**Tikal: Hi all this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it!**

**Ichigo: No its not…**

**Tikal: Yes it is!**

**Ichigo: You wrote fan fiction's on paper**

**Tikal: Shut your mouth up Ichigo! -Tapes Ichigo's- mouth Anyways read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A special Work day**

"Excuse me waiter!" a lady waved, "We're ready for our order!"

"Um…ok! I'll Be right there!" Lettuce said.

It's another ordinary day at Café Mew Mew. The Tokyo Mew Mew's meet two more people that were fused with animals. First was Ringo Akai who was fused with the animal of the Antarctic, the penguin! The next one is named Berry Shirayuki. She is the new leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews. Ichigo is only the sub leader. Berry is not fused with one animal but two! A cat and a rabbit.

Ichigo Momomiya, the sub leader, is fused with the Iromoite Yamaneko. Minto, or Mint, Aizawa is fused with the Blue Lorikeet. Retasu, or Lettuce, is fused with the finless Porpoise. Purin, or Pudding, Fon was joined with the Golden Lion Tameren, and Zakuro Fujiwara with the Gray Wolf.

"I would like a French salad, a strawberry milkshake, and a mew mew shortcake." The lady told Lettuce.

"Ok! Your order will be ready!" she said giving the lady her receipt.

Lettuce ran to the kitchen and rang the bell.

"Ringo, Berry! We need a French salad, a strawberry milkshake, and a mew mew shortcake for table five!" she told the two girls who were busy making other table's food.

"Okay! Were on it!" Ringo yelled. "Hey Lettuce can you tell Ryou that were out of flour… Berry used the last of it." Zakuro asked putting away the last of the dishes.

"Hey its was for… err… A cake!" Berry objected.

"Sure!" Retasu smiled and went out.

Berry rang the bell. "Mint- chan take these plates to table five would you?" Berry asked with bunny eyes.

"Fine… and I was about to finish my tea too…" Mint sighed taking the plates.

"ICHIGO- ONEE CHAN!" Ringo yelled across the room.

Ichigo came stumbling to the kitchen.

"Y-yes?"

"Take these to table one please!" Ringo smiled handing her a tray of two pink lemonades. Ichigo groaned and took the tray. She was tired of serving all day.

Lettuce walked up the stairs to Ryou's room. When she reached his room she carefully opened the door.

"Um…..Ryou- Kun?" Lettuce said going into his room slowly. When she was inside she saw him typing away on his computer with Masha, or M-1000, on his shoulder as always.

"Yes?" Ryou said turning around.

"Um…. Were out of flour. Zakuro-chan says to buy some…" she told him shyly.

Ryou blinked his eyes as if that was a dumb question. "Sure." Ryou simply answers.

Lettuce was about to leave the room until he said, "Hey! Um…..come sit beside me. I want to tell you something."

Lettuce blushed and sat beside him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Its about Ichigo.."

"What about her?" she listened.

"Well…I used to like her, b-but now I don't. She is so pretty, but she will always like that Masysa boy." Ryou looked the other way hurt.

"Are you ok?" Lettuce asked felling sorry.

"Yeah…" he smiled. You can go now, just don't tell anyone I said that!"

"I wont!" she said going out the door.

As Retasu walked down the stairs she was thinking about Ryou. _Oh Ryou- Kun..if I could only tell you how I feel…_ Lettuce's thoughts were interrupted by slipping on a puddle of water on the stairs. "AAAHHH!" she yelled. Lettuce thought she was going to fall to her "death", but to her surprise she was caught by someone.

"You know you have to watch your step..." Ryou said holding the half scared half surprised Retasu. Lettuce blushed furiously and got off of his hands, and bowed.

"Um…I'm…sorry to have wasted your time!" she said running downstairs leaving Ryou watching blankly, but blushing.

After Work

"Whew that was a rough day eh guys?" Berry exclaimed.

"Yeah I almost ran out of jokes to tell and my feet were hurting from typing on the cash register with my feet!" Pudding exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, but Lettuce kept quiet, and Ichigo saw that she was sad.

"What's wrong Lettuce?" she asked.

Lettuce snapped out of daydreaming state.

"Huh! Oh nothing."

Soon everyone was looking at her.

"I suspect something's wrong with you!" Ringo snickered.

"Really I'm fine!" Retasu said trying to act casual.

"Good because were going to Ringo's house to sleep over and discuss plans for tomorrow since its Saturday, and we don't have work." Zakuro reminded.

"Yeah it's going to be a blast sleeping over at Ringo-san's house instead of Minto's!" Pudding taunted pointing her thumb at Minto.

"Hey!" Mint yelled. "At least I have a home!"

"Well at least I can do tricks!" Pudding yelled back sticking her tongue at her.

" Ugly Baboon!"

"Stupid crow!"

They both fought until Ichigo's voice cut them off.

"Hey guys cut it out!"

"I'm tired of standing around here!" Ringo wined.

"Last one to my house is a rotten mew mew!" she said as she started running.

"HEY!" everyone yelled "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU HOUSE IS!" they all started running after Ringo as she waved her arms like crazy yelling out. "Ha! You all are rotten Mew Mews!"

* * *

**Tikal: That's all for today! Yip yip Nyo!**

**Ichigo: Aw……continue continue!**

**Tikal: Not unless I get at least one review!**

**Ichigo: Review people! Or else no story for me! –Cries-**

**Tikal: You're such a sissy…. . **

**Ichigo: It's amazing how Lettuce-Sama has another name! Retasu!**


	2. Confessional Spin The Bottle

**Tikal: Hi all! Sorry for not updating a chapter! Go and blame my "sometimes mean" dad!**

**Ichigo: Hi everyone! I finished my job! Nya!**

**Tikal: What job?**

**Ichigo: Well… -Points at Tikal's dad-**

**Tikal: ACK! WHAT DID YOU DO!**

**Ichigo: Well… I got mad at your dad for banning you from the computer….so I fixed him up! Nyan**

**Tikal: Well you didn't have to tape him up!**

**Ichigo: -Shrugs- So? Who cares! Nya**

**Tikal: -Sigh- Enjoy…. . Oh Yeah! And I don't own TMM! Just a note!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confessional Spin the Bottle**

"Hi mom I'm home!" Ringo yelled with six tired girls trailing behind her.

"Hi honey!" Ringo's mom said looking at the other girls. "Guests?"

"Yeah! Can they sleep over?"

"Why sure!" her mom answered.

Berry, Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro followed Ringo to her room.

"Wow nice! A penguin room!" Lettuce admired.

"It's red too!" Purin put in.

"I bet this is going to be a sleep over we'll never forget!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"This better be…" Minto said looking the other way.

"Of course it will what do you expect?" Berry grinned.

Later that day everybody ate dinner and brushed their teeth.

"Hm…this party could use some peep!" Pudding thought.

She told Ringo about her plan to make the sleepover more fun, and they both thought that it was a good idea.

"Everyone sit in a circle!" they both yelled.

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo and Minto asked.

"Because were going to play a game!" Ringo answered.

"Oh really? A game? How cool!" Berry smiled.

"A game could be fun in this boring place." Minto said combing her blue hair.

"Yeah it could be fun!" Lettuce said trying to cheer up Minto.

"Ok you guys stay here while me and Ringo get the items!" Pudding says as she runs down stairs with her.

"Whats going on?" Zakuro said coming out of the bathroom with her purple silk pajamas with puppy wolves on it.

"Zakuro -chan! Your just in time for a game that Purin made up!" Retasu said looking up.

"I wonder what it is…" Ichigo thought.

"Were back!" Ringo said coming up the stairs.

"Sorry it took us a looong time!" Pudding said holding a bottle.

"It was only two minutes you stupid monkey head!" Minto laughed.

Ichigo smiled then turned to Pudding. "Whats the game?"

"I call it.. Confessional Spin The Bottle!" she announced.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"Well I guess it's a fun game!" Berry said.

Everyone looked at Berry and agreed.

"Ok…..Lets just play the game already!" Minto and Zakuro shouted.

"Ok! Lemme explain the rules!" Ringo started, "This is kinda like spin the bottle the only difference is that you have to spin the bottle and the person that it lands on has to-"

"Kiss her!" Berry interrupted.

" Of course not Berry! If it lands on you then you have to sorry your deeeepest secret or just a normal one." She finished.

"Ok lets play!" Pudding yelled.

"Who will go first?"

"I will!" Minto volunteered eyeing Ichigo.

She spined the bottle chanting, "Eniy mini miney moe. Catch a cat tail by the toe. If she hollers don't let go! Eniy mini miney moe!" soon the bottle slowed down and it soon pointed at Ichigo. "Ha! Just the person I wanted!" Minto grinned.

Ichigo glared at Mint.

"Tell us your secret!" Purin said waiting.

Ichigo thought endlessly as the others waited impatiently.

"I got it!" she finally said startling the others.

"What!" they all said eager to know.

"I sleep with a stuffed cat!" she finally said.

Everyone sweatdroped. "That's it!" Minto asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Now it's my turn!" she said placing her hand on the bottle.

Soon everyone said a secret… except Lettuce. Minto admitted that she loved corn, Pudding admitted that she wets the bed, Zakuro said that she had a half gray wolf puppy named Inu, and Ringo told everyone that her mom was a fashion designer, but they didn't live in a mansion. It took Berry a looong time to think of a secret, but finally said that she loved carrot cake.

"You like carrot cake? I don't think that's a secret. It's obvious that you like carrot cake because your mostly rabbit!" Lettuce said.

"Ok! My turn!" Berry said spinning the bottle.

It turned and turned and finally landed on someone…Lettuce.

* * *

**Tikal: There! The end of chapter 2!**

**Ichigo: OoO! I wonder what lettuce will say?**

**Tikal: You'll find out on the next chapter Lettuce's Confession!**

**Ichigo: Review Review! I want to know!**

**Tikal: Ok Ok! Gosh… **


	3. Lettuce's Confession

**Tikal: Hi all sorry for not updating!**

**Lettuce: Hello everyone! Ichigo is taking a rest so I'll be talking for now!**

**Tikal: Ah! Lettuce our just in time! Were going to see what you said as your truth in the game!**

**Lettuce: Oh no not that!**

**Tikal: Yup! Oh and thank you to all my viewers! I don't own TMM!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lettuce's confession**

"Tell us your secret! Tell us tell us!" Pudding shriked.

"Ok! Ok my secret is…um….that I can't swim." Retasu said boldly. "That's it!" everyone yelled. "Yeah…theirs nothing else…."

"Oh come on! There's got to be something better than that!" Berry told her.

"I know! Maybe she has a crush!" Minto blurted out.

Everyone stared at her.

"Its not like anyone has a crush on her. Sorry Lettuce-Chan no offence" Ichigo said.

Suddenly Lettuce started blushing furiously.

"Do you?" Zakuro simply asked.

Everyone was trying to guess he name of Lettuce's secret admirer.

"Um…mike? Nick?" Berry asked.

She shook her head for all of them.

"Gosh…I winder if they can even guess…" Reatsu thought sweatdroping.

"Kechiiro?" Minto asked hopefully for Lettuce to say no.

She shook her head.

"Hm…what is one person we haven't mentioned in this whole entire universe?" Ringo thought.

"Hey what about Ryou? We haven't mentioned him Na No Da!" Pudding said out of the blue.

"OF COURSE ITS NOT! WHO WOULD HAVE A CRUSH ON A GUY WHO GIVES US WORK ALL DAY AND TELLS US WHAT TO DO! OBVIOSLY ITS NOT RYOU!" Ichigo, who obviously hated Ryou, hollered.

Everyone looked at Ichigp for a moment. Then they looked at Lettuce who was hiding her red face.

"Its true!" Berry yelled.

"WOW!" Pudding said in awe. "Since when?"

"PUDDING!" Zakuro blurted out.

"That's so rude!" Ringo said.

"Since the day that I joined…" Lettuce answered.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm happy for you!" Zakuro said breaking the quietness.

"Huh! Huh!" What happened!" Ichigo finally said after thinking bad things about Ryou while the girls were astonished.

Now everyone was in their sleeping bags ready for a night's good sleep, except for Zakuro who was rummaging in her backpack.

"Watcha doing Zakuro?" Berry asked.

"Looking for something…." She answered.

In about five minutes Zakuro approached the girls with front row seat tickets and V.I.P cards. "

Here…" she told them as she handed them each a pair of cards.

"WOW FRONT ROW SEATS TO ZAKURO – ONEE CHANS PLAY?" the mew mews yelped happily.

Everyone admired the tickets. Suddenly there was a frown on Lettuce's face. "I don't think ill be able to go…"

"Why not? Ichigo and Ringo asked.

"I have dance class on the same day at the same time." Reatsu told them.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I could try to make it though!" she said trying to cheer things up.

"Well… that's settled! I'm going to bed!" Zakuro said with Mint following behind.

Soon everyone was in bed.

"Everyone tucked in?" Ringo said as she placed her hand on the switch that would turn off her penguin lamp.

"Before lights off..." Mint said. "I have something to say to Purin."

"What?"

"Make sure you don't wet the bed!" Minto snickered evilly.

Pudding just ignored Minto as Ringo turned off the lights making everyone drift into sweet dreams.

* * *

**Tikal: Well that's the end of chapter three! **

**Lettuce: gee….by the looks of it...it looks small….**

**Tikal: Well…lets just say I'm not the best writer ok? Anyways it's going to take long to finish chapter 4… SHOPING XD! Because I didn't finish it on paper...**


	4. Shopping! XD

**Tikal: Hiya everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Days are getting busy!**

**Minto: Yeah all you did was chat on the computer that's all you did… .**

**Tikal: Nonsense! I was doing lots of stuff! -tapes Mint up-**

**Minto: MUMPHF!**

**Tikal: Oh yes on with the story…and sadly I don't own TMM if I did id change the relationship of Ryou and Ichigo to Ryou and Reatsu there so better that way…and also thank you to all my reviewers! I loved all your complements especially YuhiruA.A.K.J! .**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shopping! XD**

It's been an hour after six since the Tokyo Mew Mew's woke up. They are now sitting around the dinner table eating oatmeal and discussing what to do on this bright Saturday morning.

"How about shopping?" Mint Suggested.

"Huh? Wha? Shopping! YAY!" Purin said jumping around the room.

"PUDDING CALM DOWN!" everyone said grabbing one of Pudding's body parts such as the head, legs, arm, etc.

"Leggo leggo leggo!" the hyper little monkey wailed.

After a few minutes everyone let go of what they were holding and went back to the table.

"Yeah we should go shopping. Maybe we could buy some clothes to enter Myu- Zakuro's play!" Ichigo said acting like nothing happened.

Everyone agreed on the idea immediately.

"Don't forget that we have to go home and ask our parents first about going. As for me I live alone, and pudding has no one to ask so me and her automatically get to go." Zakuro said acting as if she didn't care.

Everyone glared at the two then Lettuce spoke up, "By the way which mall do we even go to? There are tons of malls in Japan!"

"How 'bout the Tokyo Grand Mall! I heard there opening for the first time today and there were also rumors that it's the tops!" Ringo suggested.

"Ok! The Tokyo Grand Mal it is!" Everyone cheered, beside Zakuro who was just sitting their seating her last spoon of oatmeal.

Minto headed for the door. "Ill pick you guys up in an hour." She said hopping in a limo that suddenly appeared.

"Sure thing!" they hollered back

_**One hour later…**_

Everyone wore their normal outfits. Minto wore her blue dress that was up to her knees. Ichigo wore pants and a strawberry T- shirt with her bell one her neck. Lettuce wore a green T-shirt with a long brown skirt. Pudding wore a yellow Chinese outfit. Zakuro wore a purple dress the goes a little pass the knees. Ringo wore a red striped T-shirt with brown shorts and her little penguin mini bag, and Berry wore a sunny day shirt her Capri's.

"Wow! It's so BIG!" Pudding exclaimed.

"It's a grand mall what do you expect?" Berry said giggling.

Everyone admired the mall for a minute.

"Are we ready now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! With Minto's credit cards and rich money we could by anything!" Ichigo, Berry, Ringo, and Pudding said with gleeful eyes.

"Oh well there excited..." Lettuce and Zakuro sweatdroped.

"Knock it off your guys don't count on that!" Minto said hitting them with a HUGE paper fan.

"Come on the longer we wait the more prices will go up!" Reatsu said running towards the entrance.

"Huh…HEY! WAIT FOR US!" everyone said running after her.

_**Five hours later at the food court…**_

"M-Minto a-are you sure it's not a big deal?" Berry stammered.

"Y-yeah I-its o-ok!" Minto said with swirls as her eyes.

Mint got dizzy from looking at a daisy blue dress, but it was 1,000,000 which was a lot. She didn't want to "waste" money on such an expansive thing. Pudding got disgust and scared her.

"I've heard about cinnamon cereal "curse", but I didn't know Mint – onee chan would catch it! Gosh I didn't know I sacred her that much!" Purin said making no since.

Everyone stared, and sweatdroped confusingly at Pudding.

"I think she's talking about the commercial about when those kids eat a kind of cereal and then their eyes turn into cinnamon rolls." Zakuro explained.

Suddenly someone's stomach rumbled.

"Uh...hehehe! About cereals…I'm kinda hungry!" Ichigo reconsidered with a red face.

"I'll get the food." Ringo volunteered.

"I'll have Wendy's large cheeseburger and sprite!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Huh? Wha? Its lunch time? Ok! I will have…sushi and tea thank you!" Minto said already better form the "curse" that Purin thought she had.

"Ok…the rest of us will have pizza…." Berry said.

After Ringo heard their offers she scurried off to get their food. Meanwhile Lettuce was in a daydreaming state while the other Mew Mew's watched in bewilderment.

"What do you think she's daydreaming about?" Zakuro asked Ichigo.

"I don't know but I bet it's about Ryou…" Ichigo answered.

Minto and Pudding were looking at the other three girls chat wondering what they were talking about.

"Hey I bet he'll be in this very mall!" Zakuro whispered to the other two.

"I doubt it Zakuro." Berry smiled.

Suddenly a blonde haired dude came out from the restroom.

"Hey look guys there's Ryou!" Purin and Mint said pointing at him.

The three girls looked at where the two were pointing and to their amazement it was Ryou.

"ACK! Zakuro! Why did you have to jinx us!" Berry and Ichigo yelled.

"I don't think that's jinxing…" Zakuro said looking calm.

"Eh? I wonder what there talking about…" Pudding thought.

"Hey guys why don't we help Lettuce get her true love?" Minto suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing Minto." Ichigo grinned.

"I was just kidding…"

"PLAN A! We go up to Ryou and show him here Reatsu is and then they can talk!"

"Some great plan! Na No Da!" Pudding joked.

"Ahem! Details!" Berry insisted.

"Oh lets skip the details and go on with the plan!" Zakuro said dragging the girls towards Ryou leaving the daydreaming girl alone.

"Hi Ryou!" The five girls said all together.

"Hi girls what are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"We were just doing some shopping, and now were going to wash our hands! Oh yeah and were sitting right there!" Ichigo said pointing at the table Lettuce was in.

"Ok I'll be over there!" Ryou said starting to go towards the table.

Meanwhile Lettuce was still daydreaming of Ryou.

"_Oh… What is he doesn't like me back? Ryou and me. Me and Ryou…" _she thought endlessly.

"Hey… I thought I'd drop by." A deep voice said interrupting her thoughts.

"Eh?" she said looking up. "Oh Ryou! I didn't see you there! Why are you here?"

"Er… I came to buy fabric." He replied looking the other way.

"Admit it! Your followed Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled angrily.

Everyone around them stopped and stared at the angry girl that was yelling.

"Pite down Reatsu! I dint want Ichigo I wanted you!" Ryou yelled back.

Lettuce calmed down sat down looked at Ryou and blinked.

"Y-you just called me Reatsu… you never call me that…" She said in amazement yet blushing wildly.

"Whatever…hey…are you free on Tuesday?" he said blushing a bit and ignoring the complement.

"Um… I'm sorry I'm not because I have dance practice why?" Lettuce asked.

"Well I want to take you here…" Ryou said giving her two green tickets.

Reatsu examined the tickets that he gave her.

It said seats to "Cry of The Wolf".

"Hey! These are tickets to Zakruro-chan's play! Y-you want to take me there!" she said in astonishment.

"Sure I'll take you…I have no one to take anyway…so if your free give me a call." Ryou answered.

Lettuce looked at the tickets then at Ryou, "Ryou?", but when she looked up she saw no one. "Ryou…"

* * *

**Tikal: Well? Is that enough!**

**Mint: Yup! And I'm tired of talking Its Berry's turn!**

**Berry: YAY! MY TURN!**

**Tikal: Fine… .**

**Berry: What a nice story… I hope all goes well for Lettuce and Ryou:D**

**Tikal: Yeah Yeah! Oh yeah..and don't forget to review! It took me an effort to write, type, and update this! Oh and thank you to all my reviewers again for the last chapter and the chapters before that! I will surly remember your kindness.**

**Berry: Yeah surely… Heh Heh… Eh! Don't pay attention to me! XD**


	5. Shopping Disaster

**Tikal: Hi all! Sorry for not updating for so long!**

**Berry: You always say that! It's not your fault … IT'S THE WORLD'S FAULT! MYHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Tikal: -blinks- … what did you have for breakfast, lunch and dinner?**

**Berry: Um…for breakfast…I ate pancakes with sugar…for lunch I ate steak with extra sugar and for dinner….I forgot but all I know I ate it with sugar!**

**Tikal: O.O … so that's the problem…?**

**Berry: Wha? What did I do! BOOIIINNNGG!**

**Tikal: Nothing … -steps away slowly…**

**Berry: It was a dare! Ok? Its Ichigo's dare!**

**Tikal: ok….I'll be right back I have to go beat up Ichigo…oh yeah and I don't own TMM! Just reminding you….enjoy! -Runs off to "kill" Ichigo-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shopping Disaster! **

"Here you go guys!" Ringo said slapping the plates on the table.

"Wow…looks like ordinary food to me." Zakuro sighed poking her food.

"What? How could you say that! I heard that this mall had the finest chefs and you're telling me it's ordinary!" Ringo exclaimed with the girls already starting to eat.

"Hey you're eating all the food!" she wined.

"Wow your right Ringo! This food is the best I've tasted Na No Da!" Pudding exclaimed gulping down her cheeseburger.

Ringo shrugged at the others and joined the crew in eating.

She sighed. "Why me…"

Around 2:00 P.M the girls went to Ringo's Mom's shop called the Red Apple.

"Isn't it great? She named the shop after me!" she said excitedly bouncing everywhere.

"Ringo…" everyone sweatdroped. "Calm down."

After a few minutes the girls were whacked about the dresses and other stuff like T-shirts, skirts, pants, etc.

"Wow…Ringo was not kidding about the fashion senses." Lettuce commented. "These clothes feel like silk!" The girls squealed, except for Zakuro, and bought almost everything in their color.

"Man…we are buying so much even I'm running out of money…" Minto sighed continuing to admire and pick out blue clothes.

Suddenly there was screaming outside.

"Hey someone's in trouble!" Ichigo yelled.

Mint listened for a moment.

"Nah…must be screams of joy," She said.

"AAHH! A MONSTER!" someone yelled running away.

"Err…I take that back…" Minto quickly got out her Tokyo Mew Mew Pendent.

"Well…shall we?" Reatsu considered bring out her pendant as well.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Mew Mew Berry! Mew Mew Mint! Mew Mew Lettuce! Mew Mew Ringo! Mew Mew Pudding! Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!" the seven girls yelled transforming into their Tokyo Mew Mew forms.

"Come on! We got to hurry!" Mew Berry yelled hopping towards the roaring sound that just appeared.

In less than a minute the Mew Mew's saw a red headed sphinx.

"EH! What's that?" Mew Pudding jumped.

"Hmm… head of a lion… Eagle wings, and a body of a dragon." Mew Zakuro observed.

The sphinx launched itself forward trying to step on one of them.

"Look out!" Mew Ringo yelled jumping away.

"You think I don't notice that!" Mew Ichigo said dodging the attack as well.

"I see you kitties are having fun!" a deep voice said suddenly.

"Huh? ...Who's there?" Mew Lettuce stated starting to put her guard up.

Out of nowhere Kish appeared with the same smirk/grin, same hair, and funky outfit.

"You again!" the Mew Mew's growled.

"Nice to see you to girls!" Kish grinned at Mew Ichigo.

"OH YUCK! GET AWAY FREAK!" she screamed hurling a hi-jump kick at him.

Kish teleported before Mew Ichigo could even touch him.

He shook his head. "Your fight is not with me kitty…it's with him…" Kish said pointing at the sphinx that looked desperate for a battle.

"We can kick this thing all the way back to Egypt right girls!" Mew Berry yelled.

"Right!" they answered in unison.

"Humph…have fun. Sphinx ATTACK!" Kish yelled disappearing.

The monster launched forward.

"Arugh! What does Kish want from us now?" Mew Mint said dodging the sphinx's stomp.

"I don't know. Strawberry Bell Bell!" Mew Ichigo yelled making her weapon appear.

"Mintone Arrow!"

"Lettuce Tanets!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro Whip!"

"Appletick!"

"Raspberry Rod!"

"Dodge!" Berry yelled, but Ichigo didn't get out of the way quick enough and got hit by the intense beam.

"ARUGH!" Ichigo yelled being tossed about.

"Mew Ichigo!" Pudding yelled going to her aid.

"No Mew Pudding don't-", but before you knew it Pudding was beamed by the creature as well.

"Grr….your going to pay for that!" Mint growled.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint said aiming her bow and arrow at the sphinx's chest and firing her arrow.

"ROAR!" the monster roared in pain.

"Whoa…talk about cupid…" Zakuro said.

Mew Zakuro went over to aid Ichigo and Pudding.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so…" the two girls said in unison.

"Then why don't we kick some ancient butt!" Berry said winking.

"Berry I have an idea why don't we use our special double attack!" Ichigo said excitedly remembering that they could use a special attack together.

"Oh yeah!" Berry replied dodging one simple attack from the sphinx. "Ready when you are!"

"Ok! Mew Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo called out changing her bell into the upgraded version.

"Raspberry Rod!" Berry called out.

The sphinx was charging for a hyper beam.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" both Mew's called out.

Their weapon's fused and attacked the sphinx which caused it to stop powering up. Although it seemed like their was no damage to it.

"No! I didn't work!" Mew Ringo sighed.

"Na No Da! Let's just attack at the same time!" Mew Pudding remarked.

"Yes we should! Come on!" Mew Berry screamed.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Apple Pop!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The seven girls yelled forcing their attacks on the creature. The combo attack beamed at the sphinx causing it to chip off its right leg.

"Err… that didn't turn out quite well." Lettuce sweatdroped.

The monster was mad now. He fired a 2 times stronger hyper beam at the girls. The beam was so intense that the Mew Mew's weren't able to dodge.

"ARUGH!" they all yelled.

For hours it went on like that. The sphinx was so mad that its speed and power increased. If they tried to fire their weapons the creature would just slash them to make them stop.

"Man…this is hopeless" Pudding remarked.

"We can never even lay a finger on him!" Ichigo wined.

Everyone thought as they dodged the furious sphinx's attacks.

"I got it! Let's focus our powers and let them fuse together!" Berry exclaimed.

Everyone thought again. It was their only hope. The Tokyo Mew Mew's held up their weapons toward the creature, got in a straight line, closed their eyes, and chanted,

"Berry Power! Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Suddenly Berry's weapon started to glow white.

The other girls followed.

"Strawberry Power! Ribbon Strawberry Check! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo's Mew Strawberry Bell glowed sugar pink.

"Mint Power! Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint's mini arrow glowed Light Blue.

"Lettuce Power! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce's Clappers glowed river green.

"Pudding Power! Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding's ring's glowed golden yellow

"Zakuro Power! Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro's Cross whip glowed purple.

"Ringo power! Ribbon Apple Pop!" Ringo's shakes glowed Ruby Red.

Soon the color's white, pink, blue, green, yellow, purple, and red glow surrounded all their weapons. The 7 lights merged and all the Tokyo Mew Mew's yelled.

"TOKYO MEW MEW BLAST!" A blast of 7 colors fired from the girls to the sphinx.

The beam hit the creature and it exploded into many pieces. Masha come out of nowhere and gobbled up the Chimera Anima that made the sphinx.

"Mmm!" Masha said licking its lips.

"We did it!" The Mew Mew's yelled. "We defeated Kish's monster!"

* * *

**Tikal: So…? How did it go…?**

**Berry: I guess it was the fight of our lives.**

**Minto: Are you kidding! That wasn't the fight of my life!**

**Berry: Then when was the fight of you life!**

**Tikal: Yeah…when was it….?**

**Mint: It was when my brother took my ice cream and I beated him up!**

**Berry: Wow…that must have been the fight of YOUR life…not mine….**

**Tikal: Wow…the fight of my life is when I have to get this stupid little guy in my class that likes me off my back!**

**Mint & Berry: Ooo…scary…**

**Tikal: Yeah, Yeah, he gave me a letter yesterday….that idiot….anyway don't forget to Review! Please and thank you!**


	6. Romantic Call

**Tikal: Hiya all!**

**Ichigo: Hi Tikal update another chapter?**

**Ringo: Yeah I have been waiting for a billion years! **

**Tikal: ...really a billion years!**

**Ichigo: Yeah I think that's what she said…**

**Tikal: so that makes you…Over one hundred years old…I'm talking to a dead body.**

**Ringo: I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Ichigo: Whatever you say Ringo ghost!**

**Ringo: I'm NOT dead!**

**Tikal: Yeah yeah whatever…Ringo...You go say the disclaimer before I use my sleeping potion on you!**

**Ringo: Fine Fine! –Changes voice into a Latin voice- Sadly Tikal doesn't own TMM if you would like to object please e-mail her! –Changes voice back to normal- is that good?**

**Tikal: …ignore the E-mail part…ENJOY! –Uses sleeping potion on Ringo to make her go to sleep-**

**Ringo: ZZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Romantic Call**

It's been a long hard day so the Tokyo Mew Mew's had to go home.

"See ya everyone!" Minto called out.

"Bye!" Everyone replied.

Lettuce was walking home alone.

"Oh…going this way makes me shiver at night!" she said a little scared.

A lot was on her mind. Especially the play the was going to happen. Did she have time to go? She really wanted to learn how to do kimono dancing even though her clumsiness always makes her trip on her dress.

"I don't know if I can go…" Reatsu wined she really liked Ryou so why shouldn't she go?

"Maybe I'm too scared…the play is two days from now…I don't think I can make it!" she said crying anime style.

When she got home she greeted her mom and her dad and went to her room. She flopped down on the bed and repeated the same questions in her head. _Will I be able to go? Will I be able to go?_ Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her mom coming in her room.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked noticing that she wasn't normal.

"I'm ok mom…there's just many stuff going on…"Reatsu smiled trying to act casual.

The mom smiled and left a few cakes and a glass of orange juice on her side table. Once her mom left she flopped down on her bed again and repeated the some questions over and over and over.

"Arugh… this is giving me a migraine!" Lettuce said putting her hand on her head.

Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hm…who's calling…" she looked at the caller ID. It read Ryou! Lettuce immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello!" she said franticly.

"Hey Lettuce are you free tomorrow?" Ryou asked over the line.

"Sure why?" she replied curious about what he wants about tomorrow.

"Yeah so…since it's the flower festival tomorrow the Café will be closed…so I want to take you to lunch tomorrow…" he said nervously.

Lettuce blushed wildly. _He was to take ME to lunch! _She thought still blushing.

"Sure! Where will we go?" she asked trying to sound calm just like Zakuro-Chan.

"Um…how about the Kirkwood Café? I heard the make good food…" he said tying to sound calm as well.

"Ok...Um...I'll meet you there 12:00 sharp!"

"No…" he objected. "I'll pick you up…" he said quickly. "I'll be there at your house 12:00 sharp!" Ryou said hanging up the phone leaving the speechless Reatsu on the line. A minute later she hanged up her cell phone, and once again flopped down on the bed. Instead of worry questions they were excited. _I'm going to go eat lunch with RYOU! Oh this is so exciting! Lunch with Ryou… _Lettuce just had to tell the others, so she grabbed her house phone and started to dial Ichigo's number.

-At Ryou's Apartment-

Ryou laid in bed thinking about what he had just said to Lettuce. Suddenly Keiichiro came in the room.

"So? Did my plan work?"

"She agreed…" he said plainly still lost in his own thoughts.

"I told you this would work! Just go with Lettuce instead of Ichigo. You know she'll turn you down." he praised putting down a drink.

"Yeah…let's just hope it doesn't backfire…" he sighed.

_Lunch with Reatsu… I wanted to go with Ichigo though. Why did Keiichiro want me to go with Lettuce though?_

"Lost in your thoughts again?" Keiichiro said sitting down in his chair.

"Hm? Oh… I was just wondering why you wanted me to go with Lettuce instead of me choosing who to go with.

"Well. Basically to learn more about our invention. I know Ichigo wouldn't defiantly go with you so I thought Lettuce. Anyways, she's been the hardest worker this week so you ought to just take her out to lunch as a reward. Don't worry! Everything will be fine! Piece of cake!" Keiichiro said cheerfully.

Ryou didn't respond he was back to his thoughts. _Damn... I could just tell Ichigo that it was about the invention. Why does Keiichiro always mention Lettuce?!_

"This is giving me a migraine…I'll take a nap…" Ryou complained taking a nap.

**(( EDITED: Basically if your confused Ryou's job is to hang out with the mew's more because of an invention that will soon be reveled. Ryou doesn't like Lettuce…yet… Lol. But Keiichiro knew that Ichigo would yell at Ryou for asking, and too save him from experiencing that again he suggested going with Lettuce. Also Keiichiro is aware of Lettuce's feelings for Ryou although Ryou doesn't return them back… yet. So in other ways Keiichiro is helping his Project and Lettuce at the same time. Isn't he so smart?! –drools- Anyways. About the previous chapter as well. Well. That was also a set up. Ryou wanted to go with Ichigo to that play but Keiichiro told him to go with Lettuce. And also in the previous chapter. Ryou wasn't blushing. He was red from anger/embarrassment mixed together. Get me now? ))**

-Back at Lettuce's house-

"And what! He asked you to go to lunch with him!" Minto said over the phone.

By now Lettuce called all the Mew Mew's and all seven of them were on the line chatting.

"Yes…I know!" Lettuce said smiling.

"Wow Lettuce this is your big chance!" Mint said.

"Yeah the one BIG chance to get Ryou heart!" Pudding taunted.

"Thanks for your support everyone!" Reatsu smiled.

"Good! You're going to need it!" Ringo said.

"Yeah you surely will!" Berry exclaimed.

"Let's hope the date will go grrreat!" she said imitating the "Tony Tiger" commercial.

"Oh Berry…it's not a date…he's just taking me to lunch because the café is closed tomorrow.

"Yeah right..." Zakuro said suddenly. "Maybe he really does have feeling for you…I mean…he wouldn't take you out for lunch for nothing!"

"She's kinda right…Masya- Kun will always be there for me!" Ichigo said dreamily thinking of her boyfriend.

"Ichigo DON'T change the subject!" Pudding yelled.

"Lettuce's mystery love problem is MUCH better than you love with that boy of yours!" Minto said also.

"What! Are you threatening me!" Ichigo yelled at the two girls.

"Ichigo calm down!" Berry, Ringo, Zakuro, and Lettuce sweatdroped.

"Humph!" she huffed.

"Well…I have to go to sleep now. I'll chat with you guys later good-night!" Reatsu said saying good-bye to her friends.

"C ya later!" Everyone said with Lettuce hanging up the phone.

Everyone was silent.

"Does anyone have plans tomorrow?" Purin asked suddenly.

"Hmm…I have to rehearse at night but not in the morning and afternoon no…" Zakuro said.

"Masya is at London for a vacation… There's nothing to do tomorrow…" Ichigo said.

"Nothing is going on I'm my mansion…My maids are just going to decorate me whole house with flowers since it's the flower festival tomorrow…So I guess I have nothing to do." Minto replied.

"Nothing going on tomorrow at my place!" Berry and Ringo said in unison.

"So it's settled!" Pudding cheered.

"Huh?" the other girls said in confusion.

"We will spy Lettuce's date with Ryou-San and then will just snoop around just to make sure that their date goes well!" she explained.

Once again there was silence.

"Ok! Lets all meet at the roof of Kirkwood Café so we could spy on them!" Berry yelled.

"Ok! I'm going to take a cat nap!" Ichigo said hanging up the line.

"Yeah me too!" the others said.

"Good-Night!"

Then all the Tokyo Mew Mew's hanged up on the phone and went into sleeping mode excited about what could happen tomorrow. Will Lettuce confess her love to Ryou at that moment? Will the Mew Mew's be able to hide while spying on Reatsu's date? Curiosity killed the cat! We shall find out!

* * *

**Tikal: END OF CHAPTER 6! XD**

**Berry: That's it!**

**Tikal: Yeah! What did ya expect!**

**Pudding: Something MUCHOS longer…**

**Tikal:…I'm only a beginner writer…not many people Read and Review this story anymore! I think I'm losing my touch! –Cries-**

**Berry: Look what you've done Pudding you Baka!**

**Pudding: Hey! What did I do!**

**Berry: You made Tikal- chan cry!**

**Pudding: It's not my fault!**

**Berry: Come on people! Read and Review so Tikal won't cry! She's flooding up the place!**

**Pudding: Oh and also Tikal said thank you for the reviews for the other chapters…even though the last chapter only had…I think one review?**


	7. Getting Ready

**Tikal: Konichiwa everyone!**

**Ringo: Oh there you are Tikal! You're finally out of your room?**

**Minto: Yeah it's about time! How long have ya' been in there…like… 6 weeks?**

**Tikal: Yeah sorry! I got over it after I saw some reviews…although… I also got sad again…**

**Berry: And why is that?**

**Tikal: Instead of reviews a mostly got flamers…. **

**Lettuce: Flamers! I wonder why they even read your story when they hate me and Ryou stories…**

**Tikal: Yeah especially the one that said… _I Hate RyouxLettuce! IchigoxRyou forever! Lettuce is a Loser. She is such a loser that she doesn't deserve to be called a loser! _**

**That brought me down lower until I got some awesome reviews! **

**Lettuce: I don't care if they hate me and Ryou being together.**

**Ichigo: Me neither! And I especially DON'T like Ryou! He always gives us work work work! But MINTO here does nothing!**

**Minto: -slaps Ichigo on the head- I do too do work!**

**Ringo: I like making the food! XD**

**Berry: Ryou and Ichigo! No way… They don't fit together like honey…**

**Pudding: Its called GLUE! Na No Da! **

**Tikal: Erm… O.K. well shall I read over the best reviews I have gotten?**

**All the Tokyo Mew Mew's: SURE! BE OUR GUEST!**

**Tikal: Ok! **

**nikouru-chan: cute story, though i must say i was a bit confused at times. it would be easier to read if you started a new paragraph every time a new person speaks. other than that it was uber kawaii. i'll be watching for the continuation. :)  
-nikouru-chan **

**Impashence: o! hm i wonder what will happen...**

**Yushi: Here, don't cry. pulls plug on conveniently placed drain to let water run out I bet the five of them will fall out of the bushes just as things start to get fluffy between Lettuce and Ryou. **

**GlorysGirl4ever: Well finally! It's about time they got together! Update soon!**

**Shandra-Chan : cool! I wanna hear what happens and if pudding or Ichigo or Ringo or Berry gives them away cause they are the hyper ones!**

**And that's all! My favorite ones were Yushi's and Shandra- Chans! they made me feel better!**

**Pudding: That's awesome Na No Da! **

**Tikal: Thank you and now I shall say the disclaimer! Sorry I don't not own TMM! If I did then I'd do….erm… keep it they way it is besides the couples!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Getting Ready**

It was the day of the beautiful flower festival! Sakura viewing, Flower Floats, Romantic night at the rare Jasmine Chinese Buffet, and many more stuff. Lettuce was trying on different outfits for her date with Ryou.

"Oh which one shall I wear…" she said worriedly.

Lettuce spent about one hour looking for a dress to wear.

"Oh what do I do!" she thought after trying all of the outfits she bought form the Red Apple at the mall.

"I guess I'll go ask Minto…She has A LOT of dresses and maybe she has fashion sense…"

Lettuce phoned Minto about her "Dress problem"

"Sure Reatsu you can come over!"

"Thank you so much Mint! Oh yeah call the other girls for me while I come over!"

"O.K.! See you there!"

Lettuce hanged up her cell phone got her usual outfit and headed out.

Meanwhile Minto who already had the girls over was discussing how to help Lettuce choosing her outfit for this afternoon.

"Okay guys Reatsu will be here any minute so we have to discuss this fast to make her Perfect!" Minto said.

"You mean perfecto mundo Na No Da!" Purin excitedly said.

"Um…we should make her were something romantic…" Ichigo said dreamily think of her boyfriend Masaya.

"No… We should make her were something classical…" Ringo said.

"I think we should make her were something fancy…" Zakuro suggested.

"How I agree with Zakuro- onee chan!" Minto quickly agreed.

"I say we should make her were something that will make her stand out!" Berry said.

"What! You know how she…wait… I'm thinking the other way around… Lettuce does like being noticed…" Ichigo said frustrated.

"I think we should make her wear something crazy Na No Da!" Pudding yelled.

Everyone looked blankly at Pudding and her wacky thoughts. Meanwhile Lettuce was halfway there when they all agreed that she should were something cute, fancy, and romantic.

"Hmm… Now to pick what she will where…" Zakuro said. "We obviously don't have any green dresses now do we?"

Mint looked at everyone sweatdroping. "Well… Blue is my favorite color! I never thought about having a green dress!"

Everyone paced back and fourth. Five minutes later they heard Reatsu ring the door bell. Everyone ran to the door and greeted each other.

"Now time for business!" Minto declared. "Lettuce we decided that you should were something that is cute, fancy, and romantic.

Lettuce frowned a little. "Are you sure? I mean… I have never worn anything cute, fancy, and romantic…"

"Don't worry! Leave it all to Zakuro- chan!" Berry said triumphantly. "She has fashion sense!"

"Yup!" Zakuro agreed.

"Um… Lettuce… did you even bring any clothes?" Ringo asked.

"Oh yeah! They are all in this plastic bag!"

Everyone looked inside the bag.

"Hmm… Everyone besides Reatsu come inside my room!" Minto announced. "We shall decide what she will wear there!"

Mint, Ichigo, Berry, Ringo, Pudding, and Zakuro went upstairs leavening the worried Lettuce in the living room to ponder.

-Five minutes later-

"Lettuce- Onee chan!" Pudding yelled suddenly bursting into the room.

"AHHHH!" Lettuce screamed surprised.

"WE FOUND THE PERFECTO DRESS FOR YOU NA NO DA!" Purin exclaimed.

Everyone else came into the room seeing Pudding jumping around and Lettuce hiding behind the couch. Ichigo came up to them with something behind her back.

"Ta Da!" Ichigo said showing the green dress that was strapless and with red ribbons. "Isn't it perfect!"

Reatsu examined the dress. "B- But… this wasn't in my plastic bag…" She looked up at Berry. "Where did you get it?"

"…. Um… Minto you tell her!" Berry said quickly.

"Fine…" Mint said dully. "While you were waiting here we looked at each of he clothes…they weren't very cute, fancy, or romantic…so…" She looked at pudding who was sitting down as if listing to a story in kinder garden class. "We gave Pudding some money and told her to jump out of the window and buy an elegant green dress from the 'Red Apple'"

Lettuce looked at the dress. "Oh um… Thank you so much everyone!" she smiled and bowed slightly.

"Well?" Zakuro said. "Why don't you try it on?"

Lettuce nodded and went into Minot's changing room. One minute later she came out with the dress perfectly sized. Everyone stared in amazement as Lettuce walked out with green shoes and the green dress flowing as she walked.

"Whoa…Lettuce... you look…" Ringo said in astonishment.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Everyone yelled running over to hug Reatsu.

"Oh arigato you guys!" Reatsu said gratefully.

Ringo stared at her for awhile. "But… Something's not right…"

Ringo was pacing back and forth while staring at Lettuce. "Yeah… something's missing." After 13 minutes of wondering Ringo finally found out what was wrong.

"AHA! I FIGURED IT OUT!" Ringo yelled making everyone startled. "I know what's wrong!"

"Well…" Berry started, "Let's hear it! My feet are already asleep!"

"Ok… what bothers me about Reatsu- onee chan is that he hair looks so plain!" Ringo replied.

"That's it! Just my hair?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah…" Ringo said. "We need to make it better… and you also have to get rid of those glasses…!"

"But... I cant see without them!"

"Not to worry Na No Da!" Pudding said excitedly. "Zakuro- onee chan will get your eyes and you hair done in no time at all!"

Zakuro's ears perked up when she heard her name. "Huh? Did someone call me?"

Ichigo stared at Zakuro. "YOU and going to get you best hairstylist and YOU are going to get those cheep glasses off of Reatsu!"

"Me! Why me!"

"Because you are a model of course!" Minto started with adoring eyes. "You MUST have a hairstylist and you MUST have lots of money to pay for Lettuce's contacts!

"Whoa! Contacts! No one said anything about contacts!" Reatsu wined.

Everyone ignored her and started dragging her to Minto's limo and taking her to Zakuro's studio.

-At the studio-

When the girls reached Zakuro's room where she always gets her hair done she put Lettuce on a chair and said, "Wait here I'll go page Polo!" and she stepped out.

When the hairstylist, Polo came, he immediately got to work on her. 14 minutes later Lettuce came out still in her dress with her hair done. Her green her was straight while her bangs and the edges of her hair were braided.

"Well... that's stylish…" Berry sweatdroped.

"I just told him to give me a good one and made it this way..." Reatsu said silently.

"Well!" Ichigo announced. "While we were waiting we ran to the store and bought you some earrings!"

Ichigo held put her hand and out came a green necklace with a finless porpoise in the middle, earrings with a dolphin on it, a plain green bracelet, and a mood ring.

"Wow! Thank You Ichigo! They're great!" She praised as she took the jewelry and quickly put them on.

"It looks PERFECTO MUNDO NA NO DA!" Purin exclaimed.

"Now... of to the doctors we go!" Minto said dragging Lettuce back into the limo careful not to damage her hair.

-At the doctors-

After a few minutes of examination Lettuce finally came out with contacts that kept her eye color.

"Hmm… they're nothing different compared to my glasses..." she commented. "I guess I'll do fine!"

"Yup! Now…." Ringo started. "Your ready for your date!" she said handing Lettuce a green purse with red ribbons to match her dress.

"Oh wow!" she smiled. "I cant thank all of you enough!"

"Nah... we don't need it... just be happy!" Zakuro said smiling.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" Minto asked Lettuce.

"No thanks I can walk to my destination myself thanks though Mint- chan!"

All the girls went outside of the doctor's office. "Good luck!" "Stay safe!" they all said. Reatsu walked on waving back at them. When she disappeared out of site Ichigo started digging in her backpack. She took out five walkie talkies.

"Get to your positions girls!" Ichigo said handing each of the girls their own talkies. "We have a friend to stalk!"

* * *

**Tikal: And that is the end of my newest chapter!**

**Ringo: OOOO! I cant wait! What's going to happened next!**

**Tikal: Something terrible…**

**Pudding: Na No Da! Terrible!**

**Tikal: Yup read and review everyone!**

**Ichigo: WHAT? TERRIBLE! I WASTED MY MONEY TRYING TO BUY THOSE TALKIES!**

**Berry: Oh come on Ichigo…. It's not like it will be REALLY bad… will it? O.o**


	8. Disaster Date

**Tikal: Hi!**

**Minto: Konbanwa Tikal have you figured out the next chapter of this horror movie?**

**Pudding: HORROR MOVIE NA NO- WAIT! THIS ISN'T A HORROR MOVIE! . **

**Berry: Why how true!**

**Ichigo: Aww. Mint its ok! Tikal will make you a MintoxKeiichiro Fan Fiction!**

**Mint: … Shut up….**

**Lettuce: Lets get with the story please?**

**Tikal: Oh my Lettuce when did you get so demanding!**

**Lettuce: I have no clue.. I just want to see what happens next..**

**Tikal: Ok! First I'm going to say thank you for Chapter 7's reviewers! These were my favorite reviews:**

**Mew-Sahara- Pudding is wacky... She jumped out of window! I LUB HER DOH! DATE! I like name Polo... Heh. BAD FLAMES! HIS! runs off to beat flamers comes back I"M BACK! YES I did you have sugar... CONTUNIE OR ELSE ME TICKLE YOU! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Mew Lizzy- Sorry, I would've reviewed sooner but STUPID FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME! ERGH! Anyways. Update soon!**

**sesshomaruobsessed- CONTINUE! I LOVE THIS STORY! ITS AWESOME! UPDATE SOON!**

**cherryl Writer- Love this Story, I love this couple Ryou and Retasu  
This story is very good so I hope update son.**

**DragonMistressSaiya- This is really cool! Lettuce-chan is going on a DATE! YAYY! Update!**

**I especially want to thank Mew-Sahara! She reviewed all my stories with hyper ness! Nya! **

**Ringo: Awesome! Now… Tragedy is going to happen to us right! Oh no!**

**Pudding: WHA! NA NO DA! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!**

**Tikal: -Sticks out tongue- You have to lose sometime!**

**Minto: ARUGH! START THE STORY! Tikal doesn't own TMM chill ok!**

**Tikal: … Oh thank you! XD**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Disaster Date**

Retasu started walking to the Kirkwood Café. She was really nervous, and you can tell because she was clutching her green bag that her friends gave her. Suddenly a red mustang pulled up.

"Hey Lettuce." The guy in the car said. "Though you may need a ride. You can't walk all the way in a dress." He chuckled.

Lettuce looked at the person who was driving and realized it was Ryou!

"Ryou! I thought… you were going to meet me in the café." She said.

"Nah… Like I said. You can't walk al the way in you're pretty little dress!"

Retasu blushed while Ryou turned red well thinking of what he just said.

_Why the heck did I just say that?_

Behind Ryou's car people were blowing their horns.

"Hey! Come on! Some of us have to go on a date!" one person yelled.

"Ryou simply just stared at the man through his side mirror. "Well.. You coming?"

Lettuce nodded and apologized for not acting quicker. "I'm sorry…" she said sadly.

Ryou kept silent and drove on not saying a word. Lettuce assumed that he was mad at her.

_"Oh great! Just great! It's barely the beginning of our...erm...lunch and Ryou-Kun is mad at me!"_ her mind wailed.

-Mean while with the Mew Mew's –

Pudding ran as fast as she can to keep up with the red Mustang that Lettuce just got into.

"Right now Ryou picked her up!" she reported jumping from building to building. "She looks kinda sad!"

Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Ringo, and Berry were on the Kirkwood café's roof.

"Arugh! What did Ryou do now! Stupid Baka!" Ichigo yelled already angry. "If he makes Lettuce even sadder than I'm going to get down there and charge at him!"

"Calm down Ichigo-chan!" Berry said holding her arms.

"Yeah! I'll buy you fish if you calm down!" Ringo bribed.

Ichigo immediately calm down.

"Why does that seem to work..." Mint said shrugging.

"…She's half cat." Zakuro answered.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and pressed the button on her walkie talkie.

"Purin! Keep on following Retasu- chan! Well get into out position's once they pull up!"

-Back to Lettuce and Ryou-

Both people were still silent.

"_Oh man.. I can't think of anything to pick up a conversation…"_ Ryou thought. _"I'm making her unhappy… I'm so stupid!"_

"_Ryou- Kun is mad at me…" _Lettuce's mind said. _"I'm making him annoyed…"_

Ryou pulled up on the restaurant parking lot. Once they parked he turned to her.

"Um… where do you want to eat… outside.. or inside.."

Retasu looked at Ryou and blushed.

"Whatever you want…I guess…" she smiled.

"_He's not mad at me!"_ Her mind said happily.

"_Great! She isn't unhappy!"_ Ryou thought relived.

Lettuce chose to eat outside which was perfect for the other Mew Mew's who were still on the roof.

"Um…" Retasu looked at the menu. "I guess I'll have the… Sakura Special…With jasmine tea."

"And I'll have… The Blue Bonnet medium steak….with just water." Ryou told the waiter.

The waiter gave them their receipt and walked off. Lettuce was fiddling with her finger while Ryou was enjoying the view of the Cherry Blossom tree that was in front behind her. Suddenly their eyes meet but Ryou looked away quickly being too embarrassed.

-At the roof-

"Arugh! Look at Ryou- Kun avoiding love!" Ringo said with disgust.

"He ought to go over there and kiss her now!" Pudding yelled.

"PUDDING! SHUT UP!" Ichigo covered her mouth. "You'll blow our cover!"

Zakuro just sits there looking at the cute couple. "There scared…"

Everyone hushed up. "Scared of what?" they all asked Fujiwara.

"Scared to admit they love each other…" she answered with a smile.

Mint had heart in her eyes and everyone else just smiled along with Zakuro.

-Back at the couple-

Lettuce was poking her Sakura Special, which was a type of salad with pink cherry blossoms decorated and blended in the food to make it taste like **_love_**!

Ryou was staring at his steak too much on his mind to say anything. Finally they got comfortable about where they were at and they started talking.

"Um…" Retasu said shyly. "How are you and the Mew Mew project?"

"Hmm?" Ryou looked up from eating one piece of his meat. "Oh… It's going great…"

Near by one of the Aliens, Tart, was listening to the conversation of Ryou and his 'girlfriend'.

"Humph… there talking about the Mew project! I can get juicy information!"

Tart started tape recording their conversation with a recorder that her stole from a pawn shop near by.

"I figured out a way to get rid of the Aliens with out hurting them.. It will send them to another universe that will have little chance of escaping." He said.

"Really? How!" Retasu asked already interested in the subject.

"Well…" Ryou tilted his head. "I made a device that has the power to grant wishes…I call it the Mewkashi"

Lettuce was surprised. She couldn't believe that there was a device that could grant wishes. Retasu started eating her Sakura Special slowly as Ryou told her more.

"I don't know how I made it… but Keiichiro made a potion and accidentally spilled it on an upgrade weapon that I was going to make that will allow you Mew's to transform into your animal form just by calling it." He sighed.

Tart heard enough. "They oughta hear about this! Wishes!" Tart turned around and flew to the base as quick as he could. "Finally! We can have the world!"

Tart flew into the base. "Guys Guys! I found something you'll like!"

Pai merely looked at him with no expression.

"What is it now?" he said blankly. "Another stuffed toy you stole from the mall?"

"If it is… that's the 56 toy you bought… I've been counting." Kish laughed.

"Arugh! Fine! If you guys don't what to know that I've discovered a way to rule the world then fine with me!" He said holding the tape recorder which had the 'important' information.

This caught Pai and Kish's attention.

"What! You know a way we can take over the world!" Both aliens said in amazement.

Kish went over to Tart and snatched the Recorder.

"Give me that…" he said blankly.

Tart got annoyed and tried to snatch the tape recorder back but Kish used one hand to block him from reaching it.

"THAT'S MINE! GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Tart wined as Kish pressed the play button.

_Ryou: "I figured out a way to get rid of the Aliens with out hurting them.. It will send them to another universe that will have little chance of escaping." _

_Lettuce: "Really? How!"_

_Ryou: "Well…I made a device that has the power to grant wishes…I call it the Mewkashi. _

_I don't know how I made it… but Keiichiro made a potion and accidentally spilled it on an upgrade weapon that I was going to make that will allow you Mew's to transform into your animal form just by calling it."_

Tart grinned as if he accomplished something great while Kishu and Pai simply glared at him. It took a while for Tar Tar to figure out that they were sneering at him.

"Hey! What did I do?" Tar Tar wined.

"You didn't get any details!" Kishu sighed.

"I could have gotten better information then that!" Pai complemented.

So Pai and Tart argued while Kish thought of a plan to get this 'weapon' that could grant wishes.

-Back at the Kirkwood café-

Lettuce and Ryou finished just in time for the Sakura flower kimono dancers.

"Oh! They dance so pretty!" She smiled.

Ryou watched not the dancers but the cherry blossoms. He didn't have interest in Kimono dancers.

"Yeah… there okay…" He simply said.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"A bit…"

Meanwhile the Mew Mew who were on top of the roof. Still spying on her.

"Oh! I'm hungry!" Berry and Ichigo said together.

"I'll treat you to some fish and ramen if this date goes well!" Mint shushed.

Pudding was looking at the other way.

"That's funny…" she muttered. "Those birds in the tree aren't acting normal."

There where two bird who were flying wildly around the tree.

"Something is wrong!"

Lettuce was tired so she laid her head on Ryou shoulder. At that moment there was a crash. The music stopped and people started scraming and running away.

"What's going on!" Retasu stood up.

The rest of the Mew Mew's jumped down from the building.

"Lettuce! Ryou! It's Kish and his minions!" Pudding yelled.

"We have to transform!" Berry yelled.

Everyone nodded while Ryou took cover inside the Kirkwood café.

"Mew Berry! Mew Ichigo! Mew Mint! Mew Lettuce! Mew Pudding! Mew Zakuro! Mew Ringo!" The 7 Mew's yelled transforming into their Tokyo Mew Mew form.

Kish, Tart, and Pai appeared. "Oh look.. it's the S.U.C.K. team…" the three of them said.

"Look who's talking!" Ringo snapped back.

"Yeah! Why did you even have to show your stupid faces here anyway!" Zakuro yelled angrily.

"Mine if you that desperate then let me tell you the whole story!" Tart taunted while smirking at Pudding who was annoyed as well. "I was snooping on that little green girls date and I got valuable information."

Ryou heard what Tart said and said in shock. "What! How could he have known about the Mewkashi?"

"What do you want with the Mewkashi!" Lettuce yelled.

"Mewkashi?" the other Mew's said confused.

"I'll tell you later!" Lettuce yelled. She turned back to Tar Tar wanting an answer.

"To rule the world! Obvious!" Kishu answered for Tart. "We need that stupid blonde dude!"

"Nuh Uh! You aren't going to touch Ryou!" Berry said stick he tongue out.

"Then were going to have to do this the hard way!" Pai yelled. "Drako Reynoso! I summon you!"

Suddenly a huge dragon flew in the sky and blocked the sun which made it almost midnight black.

"A dragon!" Pudding shouted.

"That's it!" Ichigo shouted. "For your evil actions we, the Tokyo Mew Mews, shall make you pay! Nya!" Ichigo did her Mew pose and so did the others.

"Fine! Bring it on!" The three aliens shouted. The Drako Reynoso roared in anger ready to kill its prey.

* * *

**Tikal: That's it!**

**Pudding: I thought there was going to be a disaster in this chapter! **

**Tikal: To me this chapter was too long if I added the scene when they fight**

**Mint: This sound VERY interesting! I can't wait till the next chapter! Were going kick some butt!**

**Berry: Remember what Tikal said! She said it will be a disaster!**

**Ichigo: Hey! Not fair!**

**Tikal: -stays silent-**

**Zakuro: -shrugs- Lets just see what Tikal has in store for us…**

**Ringo: Yeah! I agree with Zakuro Onee chan! **

**Tikal: Yup! Anyway! R&R people! Or else I shall not continue to write this story: D**

**Tokyo Mew Mew's: NOOOOOO!**


	9. The Battle Begins

**Tikal: Nyan! Konnichiwa! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have any ideas so I asked my Favorite Reviewer Mew-Sahara!**

**Ichigo: Nya! Awsome! What's the Idea!**

**Pudding: Na No Da! Tell us! Or I shall breathe fire on you!!!**

**Tikal: Erm…. I can't tell you the idea sorry I shall reveal it during the story… Heck! The idea is the story!**

**Berry: Well Duh! If she told us then it would be spoiling the idea!**

**Ringo: Mhm!**

**Zakuro: …Hn?**

**Lettuce: Uh..Uh… I'm sorry for interrupting and be so demanding but… can we go on with the story…?**

**Tikal: Well… There's one person…**

**Minto: -sips tea- Zakuro-Onee Sama…. –has hearts in her eyes and squeals like a fan girl- and no I'm not a lesbian… **

**Tikal: These are me favorite Reviewers:**

**Mew Lizzy - Update soon!**

**Mew-Sahara - NO!! CONTINUE PWEASE! gives kawaii girl eyes YOU CAN NOT RESIST THE EYES! I WAS METIONED IN YOUR STORY YEAH!! Sugar is VERY good. But you get cavities. I don't have any yet so MORE CANDY!! YEAH! I LUV RYOU X LETTUCE! YEAHNESS! WHOOT! **

**Cherryl - I love love and love that Ryou and Retasu are together on a date. What ever is gonna happened with the bad thing you write about will do they not can be together. Please update soon this great story so I will know what happened in the next chapter loveit loveit love it**

**Mew Tenshi - NYA! PLZ UPDATE! PLZ! i wanna no what happenz next!  
Mew TEnshi**

**Well that's all! I don't own TMM! Nyan And ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO ARIGATO for the idea of this chapter (well part of it.) Sahara-Chan! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let the battle begin**

All the Mew's stared at the enemy till they made their move. Each of them looked angrily at each other while the Chimera Anima Dragon huffed looking evilly at each of the Mew's and at the same time looking for the blonde haired Ryou.

The aliens made their first move. Kish got out his two dragon swords. Pai got out his huge fan while Taruto summoned his weapon which was a click-clack toy.

"Mew Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo yelled calling her heart bell out.

"Raspberry Rod!"

"Mintone Arrow!"

"Lettuce Tanets!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro's Whip!"

"Appletick!"

"Attack!!!" Berry yelled jumping towards the alien's plus the dragon.

"Lets Go!" the aliens yelled flying towards the Mew's. The Chimera Dragon flew into the air making the sky black again.

"Ah! I can't see!" Pudding yelled.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The Pink Neko said attacking the Dragon making it move a little.

"Much better! Na No Da! Lets keep some alien hind!" Pudding yelled excitedly.

As the dragon flew off incase for backup (A/N: I don't want him in the fight until… I want to.), Each mew attacked one of the aliens. Mew Ichigo and Ringo attacked Kish while Mew Mint, Zakuro, and Berry attacked Pai since he was the strongest of the three, and Mew Pudding and Taruto fought stopping a few times to look at each other. Lettuce secretly went to look for Ryou.

**Mew Ichigo & Ringo V.S. Kish**

**A/N: I simply somewhat dislike lemon, in which I think this fight has between Ichigo and Kish. My friend is the one who wrote this and I think it turned our pretty good! O.o By the way… She LOVES lemon which is kind of creepy… )**

Ichigo dodged every attack that the green alien gave her. Ringo tried attacking but Kishu always dodged.

"Arugh! Stop Moving little kitty!" He yelled.

"I should be saying that to you! Ribbon Apple Pop!" Ringo said forcing her attack on Kish.

The alien yelled in pain but got back up.

"You call that an attack? Please! That didn't hurt one bit!" Although when he got up he winced a little bit.

"Give me your best shot then!" Ringo taunted as Ichigo snuck up on him.

Kish lunged forward at Ringo pointing his swords at her. Just then Ichigo attacked him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The beam of light hit Kish and left a big cut on his shoulder making blood pouring out tremendously. (A/N: BLOOD!? Lol.)

"You're going to pay for that kitty cat!" He moaned he turned towards Ringo and threw his katana's at her as if they were Kunai Knives. (A/N: Ya Know. Ninja Knives?)

Ringo tried to dodge the Katana's but they were almost as fast as lighting so she got pined down into the grass. The red mew tried to break free but it was useless.

"Ah! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Now… While she's not interrupting our business…" Kish smirked ignoring the 10 year old penguin, "We have some business to settle!" he pushed Mew Ichigo to the ground and hovered above her.

"Oh disgusting!" Ichigo yelled slapping him. (A/N: Oi…. I knew that was just gross… -hits her friend-)

Kishu got of over her and rubbed his cheek. "Ow! You're a bad little Kitty! You deserve a punishment!" he licked his lips and got out a human leash.

Ichigo stepped back cautiously. "W-Where did you get that!"

Ringo saw the Leash that Kishu was holding. "Oh no! Mew Ichigo watch out!" she screamed.

The pink mew looked at Ringo. "Huh?"

Just when Ichigo said 'Huh?' Kish teleported behind her and put the leash on her.

"Got you now my kitten!" Kish said triumphantly. "Since you were bad I'm going to punish you!"

He yanked the leash which made Ichigo tumble to the floor. Ichigo cupped her hands into the collar trying to yank it off but it was locked onto her tight. Next thing you know it Kish was on top of her.

"By the way I bought this on EBay…" He chuckled and licked her in the cheek. "You look so cute when your helpless!"

(A/N: Nya Sorry all she could think of was EBay! Do you think an Alien would just walk into pet store demanding a Human Leash!? Lol.)

Ringo couldn't take anymore. She forced herself to take out the two swords with the cost of making a large cut across her arm on both sides.

"Take this!" Ringo grabbed his Katana's and threw it back at him.

Kish dodged even his own swords and pulled Ichigo up.

"Step one closer and I flee with my Little Neko!" He smirked holding up his hands so in a snap he could just disappear like a magician.

Mew Ringo stopped in her tracks. _"Dang! Where's the Blue Night when you need him_!" She thought.

Ichigo stood there helpless with her body pressing onto Kish. _"I need to get out!"_

Mew Ichigo tried taking off her collar with her hands again but it still didn't work. The alien yanked the leash and waged his finger.

"Sorry honey! But that is strapped on so you can escape 100!" he sighed happily.

Ringo stood there helplessly while Ichigo's ears drooped down, whimpering. Kish was enjoying the part where he had Ichigo finally in his grasp.

"Now time for a little fun! Shall we?" Kishu waved his arm at Ringo.

Suddenly Mew Ringo was lifted up into the air and slammed into the tree and pinned to it as if he had psychic powers.

"Oh not again!" Ringo yelled, "I'm pinned down to something again!?"

Kishu waved his hand and suddenly Ringo started to scream. To her it felt like 100 needles where stabbing her.

"ARUGH!!!!" She screamed painfully.

"Mew Ringo!" Ichigo yelled. The Pink mew forgot that she was still Kish's captive and ran towards her but was yanked back choking her a bit.

"Sorry my kitten… But you stay with me…" he said licking her yet once again.

Ichigo closed her eyes tight and shut wishing this was all a dream. _"Help me… Aoyama-Kun!"_

Suddenly Kish was pulled right off of Ichigo. "Let go of her…. NOW!" A deep voice said.

The strawberry girl opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Blue Knight!" _"**Masaya! My knight in shining armor!"**_

Ringo saw the Blue Knight as well. "Oh look! It's the Blue Knight!" she said excitedly forgetting she was pinned to the tree she moved her leg. "Arugh!" she yelled as she was struck with pain and fainted.

The Blue Knight held the alien by the neck and tossed him far away. (A/N: About… where the Dragon is. XD) Ichigo got up and hugged her hero.

"I thought I would never survive!" she smiled happily yet weakly. She turned towards Mew Ringo who was fainted. "Mew Ringo!" Ichigo yelled running over to her, but halfway there she fainted with Blue Knight catching her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" he said. He put her down and went over to the other Mew that was pinned to the tree and set her free of Kish's curse. He laid both of them together and turned towards the other fights.

"Hmm…" he muttered.

**Mew Mint, Zakuro, & Berry V.S. Pai**

Mint, Zakuro and Berry stared at Pai while Pai stared back.

"Who is going to make the first move?" Pai taunted.

"I will!" Mint yelled. "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

A blue arrow flew towards Pai with amazing speed, but the purple haired alien disappeared and teleported behind the blue bird.

"Surprise!" Pai snickered evilly and punched her to the ground.

The silent alien was about to stomp his foot down at Mint until his foot was caught by a purple whip.

Zakuro sneered at him. "Don't touch Mint. I'll kill you if you do!" she said coldly, but there was a hint in her voice that she didn't want to hurt the alien. (A/N: Uh… Yeah… It sounded like I was a ZxM fan but I'm not. I'm ZxP)

Mew Mint was weak and saw Zakuro's Whip. "Onee-Sama!"

Zakuro flipped Pai using her whip. When Pai landed on the floor he wiped his mouth.

"You call that pain?!" He huffed.

"No… I don't think that hurt! But this might! Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Berry yelled from behind his attacking with her Rod.

Pai took the attack and got up and disappeared. While the rabbit girl was blinking she looked around confused.

"Eh?! Where did he go now?" She wined.

"I don't know but we have to find him." Mint said looking everywhere.

Zakuro's eyes were closed trying to focus. She held her cross whip tightly.

"_Where is he? I know your there…."_

Mew Zakuro shuddered suddenly.

Pai teleported behind the wolf girl and did an Uppercut. The Purple Mew slammed into the floor. (A/N: Umm… you should know what that looked like.)

"Thought you could dodge eh?"

"Mew Zakuro Onee-Sama!" Mint yelled.

"Oh no! Zakuro!" Berry yelled running to her aid.

Pai glared at the approaching girl, and used his leaf shaped fan (A/N: Mmmm… I don't know what it's called! . ;) and created a gust of wind to throw off her.

"Arugh!" Berry yelled as the gust of wind did damage to her and made her 'fly'. (A/N: You know… Fly of? Like… Being forcefully tossed into the air.)

"Mew Berry!" Mint said making her Mini Bird wings grow the size of an eagle's. (A/N: Yeah… you know she could fly? Lol. I just don't like it when she flies and her wings stay the same size. D: )

Mew Mint flew to Berry catching her, but since Berry was bigger and heavier than her she slammed to the floor with a **_THUD_**!

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok Mew Mint?" The Rabbit girl asked panicking.

"Arugh… I guess so…" The blue Bird replied wearily. "But what about Onee-Sama! Is she okay?"

Berry and Mint looked over to where Zakuro was. Pai stood there with his foot on her stomach.

"You two are so stupid…" he sighed. Suddenly he teleported into the blue once again.

"Not again!" Mint and Berry yelled looking around.

"I can't sense him!" Berry said with her bunny ears twitching and her cat tail swishing.

Suddenly Pai came from behind Mint and axe kicked her head which made her faint.

"Mew Mi-", but before Berry could finish her sentence Pai teleported behind her and did the same thing.

"Pitiful… I thought fighting against three of you humans would be hard. I guess I was wrong." He muttered.

Suddenly Zakuro woke up after being hit on the stomach.

"W-What happened…?"

She got up and saw the two girls fainted on the floor.

"Berry! Mint!" Mew Zakuro yelled running up to them.

Pai looked up and sighed, "So… the strongest Mew survived… this will be exciting."

Zakuro saw that they only fainted.

"You… How dare you hurt my real friends… I'll make you pay for this!" she said angrily with fire in her eyes.

"Well Well… You couldn't even lay a scratch on me!" he sneered.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" The purple Mew yelled.

Pai used his huge leaf fan to reflect the attack back at her. "Humph! You have to do better than that!"

Zakuro then ran towards him, "How about we make this a hand to hand fight! You cowardly alien!"

Pai smirked and replied. "Humph, Fine! I will make it a fist to fist fight!" The purple haired alien made his weapon disappear

Zakuro solemnly agreed and made her weapon disappear as well. "Fine… Let go!"

Zakuro made her first move and ran towards Pai with her first facing towards him.

Pai dodged just when the first was going to make impact.

"You're good I have to admit. But not good enough!" He yelled.

The alien teleported behind Zakuro and punched her making the purple wolf fall to the ground.

"Damn!" she cursed. "Now you made me mad!"

Zakuro went into her Martial Art position while Pai just went into his normal position.

"YAH!" They both cried running towards each other.

There fist both impacted each other. They jumped back and did the same thing only Zakuro grabbed Pai's arm and kicked him in the head. Pai started bleeding but he didn't mind. He used his legs to trip Zakuro, grabbed her left arm and leg, and started twirling. He finally let go of her and she flew far, but just when she was going to land she did a flip and landed on her feet, but she was a little dizzy from the spinning.

"What a good strategy. Now let's try mine!"

Zakuro jumped on the trees and jumped from one to the other with amazing speed. Pai tried hearing her out but he failed to get her sound waves that quickly and she appeared above him doing and axe kick.

"Hah!" She yelled hitting him with her leg.

Pai coughed up blood and then got up.

"You're good for a Mew." He sighed and said, "I guess it can't be helped…"

Zakuro looked at him with a serious look, yet confusing.

Pai went over to a near by rose bush and picked one.

"Humph…" And then he disappeared.

Zakuro ran towards where Pai was at.

"Hey! Where are you!" Suddenly the rose that the Alien picked was in her hands.

(A/N: Nya! I just love Zakuro and Pai together! 3 Kawaii!)

**Taruto V.S. Mew Pudding**

**(A/N: Ahh… Sweet love.)**

Tart and Pudding stared into each others eyes and looking at the other fights.

"Tar Tar I don't want to fight you Na No Da!" Pudding finally said less hyper because she knew that Tart couldn't obey his master's orders.

Tart just looked at her hurt. "S-S-Shut up!" he got his hands up and ran towards Pudding.

Pudding just smiled and flew out into the sky as she was being punched.

"Why don't you fight back?!" Taruto said forcefully yet wining.

"Tar Tar-Kun I know you don't want to fight me. You don't want to do what Deep Blue wants you to do, but you have to right?"

Tart gritted his teeth. Since Purin was actually true.

"Don't say such stupid words!" He yelled running up to her and punching her in the face.

Pudding twirled landing on the floor still smiling, but weakly.

"Tar Tar…." She said try to get up. Pudding collapsed and touched her face.

Taruto paused a bit and ran over to her.

"Dang Pudding… Your words stabbed me."

Taruto helped Pudding up and said, "I'm sorry Pudding... I didn't mean to punch you."

"I know Taru Taru!" Pudding suddenly got up and tackled the brown haired alien as if she regained her energy in less then 3 minutes.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled with his mouth open so wide that you can see half of his hangs.

"Sorry… TARU TARU!" Pudding then hugged him adding, "We're friends right!? We're friends right?!"

"Don't call me 'Taru Taru'!" He replied blushing wildly.

Suddenly Pudding collapsed to the floor. She was breathing hard and her head was hot.

"Pudding? PUDDING!" Taruto yelled kneeling over to her.

"Wake up! Stop faking this you're scaring me!" he wined shaking her.

But Purin wouldn't open her eyes. She was just breathing hard and her face was burning.

Taruto picked her up and looked every where. "What do I do?! What do I do?!" He yelled in panic.

"Taru-Kun….." Pudding whispered faintly yet happily/painfully.

"Don't die…Please don't die." He said angrily. "Damn! I can't believe I caused this!"

And with that comment he started running with Pudding in his arms trying to find what all humans call the 'hospital'.

(A/N: Gomenisai! I had to stop there because like… I need to hurry on! XP)

**Lettuce V.S. Draco Reynoso && Lettuce Batons: Ribbon Lettuce Surge!**

Lettuce was running into the half damaged café in which the dragon corrupted.

"Shirogane- San, Shirogane- San where are you!" she yelled desperately looking for the blonde haired half American boy.

"Mew Lettuce I'm over here!" A voice called using her Mew name.

Mew Lettuce followed the voice. Until she reached a destroyed room with Ryou in it.

"Ryou! There you are!" Lettuce said almost crying. "I was worried!"

Ryou struggled up. "Arigato, but my ankle is twisted. Can I have your support?" he said leaning on the wall.

Lettuce slightly blushed and said, "Hai!"

She quickly ran up to him and helped him balance.

"Now what shall we do?" she questioned.

"I phoned Keiichiro just after the café was damaged. We have to meet him in the park which is behind this place."

Lettuce nodded and walked out the back door with Ryou's arm on her shoulder.

Outside was a Red Mustang with a long haired boy in it.

"Ryou! What took you so long?"

"Sorry Keiichiro. I had a bit of an accident."

Suddenly there was a big roar.

"What's that?!" Mew Lettuce said.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Keiichiro yelled pointing at something.

Ryou and Lettuce looked up too.

"That's definitely not Super Man, a bird, or an airplane." Ryou commented.

"It's Draco Reynoso!" She gasped.

The dragon's crimson eyes stared at the green Mew and opened its mouth.

"Shirogane-San! Akasaka-San! Watch out!" Lettuce pushed away the two out of the area.

Just when she did Draco fired his flamethrower and hit Lettuce. Luckily she got out her Tanets and used it as a shield, but she was still affected. She went flying and landed 20 feet from the dragon. Draco Reynoso covered almost half of the sun and his black scales and crimson eyes scared Lettuce half to death.

"No! Don't be afraid! You have your friends with you! They will help you!" Lettuce thought closing her eyes.

She leaped onto the rooftop of the remains of the café to call the other Mew's. But when she saw what was left of them she was devastated. She saw Mew Ringo and Ichigo fainted with the Blue Knight trying to wake Ichigo up. Mint and Berry were hardly breathing and exhausted while Zakuro was knocked out. She also tried looking for Mew Pudding but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm alone…" her mind finally decided. "But I can do this! Without the help of them!" she nodded confidently.

Lettuce turned toward the dragon. "Stupid dragon! Look at the cause you did to my friends and the people around! For your evil actions...I'll make you pay!" And once she finished her combat statement she did her 'Mew Lettuce' Pose.

And with that the battle against Draco Reynoso had begun.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce yelled doing her me attack over and over again.

As usual the dragon and the porpoise girl fought each other. Dodging, attacking, or getting injured. It has been an Hour since the two had started fighting. When they paused you can hear the deep breaths of the creature. It was as if there was a harmless yet strong hurricane passing through. Lettuce had many cuts on her. And a little burns from the creature's flamethrower. Meanwhile Ryou and Keiichiro was figuring out a way to terminate the monster.

"Hmm… Draco Reynoso's weakness is water, but the Ribbon Lettuce Rush isn't doing a lot of damage! We need something that will boost the power of her water Rush!" Keiichiro said as if he discovered a new and exciting thing.

"But we don't have anything that will boost her attack!" Ryou's voice raised at his best friend. "We NEED something! Don't we have anything!?"

Ryou kept on looking at Lettuce fighting as hard as she could.

"I can't let her suffer anymore…" Ryou thought determinedly.

Keiichiro's face looked more sullen.

"Not even the Mew Aqua will help. It'll only turn her into a mermaid…"

Ryou thought, "Stupid Mew Aqua giving us a disadvantage like this…"

Suddenly the blonde's face lit up. "Mew Kashi! Mew Kashi!" he raced towards the Red Mustang and busted open the trunk. Inside were 7 Mew Kashi's all for each Mew.

He picked up the green one and said, "The power to grant wishes…Is it really possible?"

Lettuce was about to give up hope until Ryou started running towards her. "LETTUCE! LETTUCE! USE THIS!" he yelled throwing her a green orb.

"Mew Kashi?!" She said barely catching the orb. "C-can I really use this?!"

"It's your only chance! I know we haven't solve anything about it yet, but use it! It may be our only chance!"

Then out of the blue a hyper beam streaked across the street barely hurting the green Mew, but for Ryou it was a different story. Lettuce turned quickly to see if Ryou was aright, but apparently we wasn't. He was facing down hurt badly.

"RYOU!" Lettuce yelled with tears in her eyes. "Ryou are you ok! Please! Say something!"

Ryou coughed up a bit of blood. "Why are you crying?" he asked barely smiling. "I'm only hurt a bit. Hurry up and destroy that monster!" And then he blacked out.

"Ryou...RYOU!" Lettuce screamed.

The Draco Reynoso roared in laughter as he saw Lettuce's crush fall in darkness.

"How…Dare you… Hurt Ryou… My only one… How dare you…. Cause destruction… How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled angrily.

She brought her Tanets and the green orb together and yelled, "Please Mew Kashi! Help me! Please! I beg of you! Help me destroy this monster!"

Suddenly the green orb started to glow a bigger glow and then the orb started merging with her weapons.

"Huh?!" she said just before she was surrounded in a green aura.

Her castanets turned into two batons with water ribbons coming out of the ends. Then the transformation ended.

"Lettuce Batons!" she yelled.

She tossed the batons out in the air and started catching it and twirling it just like a cheerleader does. Then she caught the two sticks and healed them above her head. Then the water ribbons on the end started getting longer and then surrounded her whole body with two water swirls.

"RIBBON! ...LETTUCE SURGE!"

She yelled calling her new attack. The swirls that surrounded her body suddenly transformed into a tsunami and was big enough to drown the dragon. Then it was completely destroyed. Turning it into a regular Chimera Anima with an unknown creature coming out of it.

Lettuce smiled and said, "I didn't it all by myself…"

Ryou got up and simply said, "Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Shirogane –San! You're alright!" She yelled happily. Running over to him and hugging him.

Ryou awkwardly hugged her back and said, "Yeah I'm alright but where's Keiichiro?"

Suddenly Kaiichiro appeared as if he was right on cue.

"Ryou! Ryou you missed it! That was an amazing power Lettuce-Chan just used! I video recorded it and got all the information! Let hurry up and gather everyone and get back ho-"

But before he could finish Lettuce fainted in fatigue and landed in Ryou's arms.

"Lettuce! Lettuce!" Ryou yelled.

The green haired Mew turned into her regular form and passed out completely.

* * *

**Tikal: FINNALY DONE! **

**Ichigo: Nya! Finnaly a long chapter:D it took so many months for you to finish this!**

**Tikal: That's because I have school! Dumb! –Hits Ichigo's head-**

**Ichigo: Oww! I'm leaving! –Leaves-**

**Tikal: Fine… Anyway! Now to explain to my wonderful readers why it took so long to update this**

**Long story short… Computer problems….School… and my Dad… I am sorry for the delay! Please don't throw stuff at me! D**

**JA NE!**


	10. Heartbroken and Kidnapped

Tikal: Arugh! Once again I'm sorry for the delay in writing my stories. I've been o busy and sometimes typing this chapter up slips my mind. Before I will begin this story there is something I want you to know.

I edited chapters 6 , 7, 8, and a small beginning part in 9. because when I reread my story (and yes I felt like an idot because one of my Onee-Chan's said I had too much dialogue) I thought 'These Chapters won't make sense because of the future chapter's I'll make.' So I decided to edit them. Don't worry. Ryou will gradually start to like Lettuce! I already got a complaint because of the edited chapters. GOMEN! I really am sorry! But hey! I bet you 10 dollars that the story will get better. Because I plan to make it exciting.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi. Arigato.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heartbroken and Kidnapped**

"This one's heavily wounded!" a doctor yelled calling more comrades in.

In the hospital 7 girls suddenly appeared at the same time. They were all badly injured. The most wounded one was the green haired one who ended up being Lettuce. Once Mew Lettuce fainted she automatically turned to normal as well as the other girls. Keiichiro quickly called an ambulance, and at the same time Taruto slipped the fainted Pudding inside the ambulance hoping that Pudding makes it to the hospital.

3 hours later

"Lettuce- Onee Chan! Are you okay?!"

"Lettuce are you okay Na No Da?!"

"Retasu- Chan!"

"Lettuce-Chan!", voices ringed in. Retasu slowly opened her eyes as her ears caught the sound of the _beep beep beep_ form the thing that says if you're dead or not.

"H-Huh …?" she stammered everything looked kind of blurry.

"Oh Lettuce your fine!" all the girls besides Zakuro, who was secretly glad that Lettuce was fine, yelled.

Retasu finally realized it was her friends that were crowded around her. She smiled without saying a word but wondered why she couldn't see anything. Lettuce then felt her face. She didn't have her glasses on. Lettuce clumsily felt around for her glasses but then remembered something more important. Suddenly she yelled out.

"Where's Shirogane-San?!" Lettuce screamed. Everyone looked at her in shock. They did expect 'Where is Ryou?!' as the first important thing that came out of her mouth.

"Relax Lettuce. Ryou's fine. We just wondered if you're doing fine yourself!" Berry smiled winking at her, but Lettuce could barely see the winking because she didn't have any glasses.

Ichigo giggled, "Here Lettuce Ryou wanted me to give these to you."

Ichigo handed Lettuce a pair of new glasses and she took them gratefully. When Lettuce put them on she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my! These don't feel like my glasses! Did Ryou buy new ones for me?!"

Ichigo giggled again. She nodded and said, "Yeah. When Ryou went home to get your glasses-"

"He went to my house?!" Lettuce said blushing.

"Yes he went to your house Na No Da! He told your parents that the restaurant that you went to suddenly got bombed!" Pudding said hyperly waving white flags and turning chibi.

"LET ME CONTINUE!" Ichigo yelled at Pudding who hid behind Zakuro. "Anyways… He went to your house and asked your parents for your glasses. Your parents said that you brought them with you too Mint's house nya. And—"

"—And. When we looked in my house we couldn't find it. Then we figured out that you brought it with you on your date even though you were wearing contacts. So Ryou went and bought another one for you," Minto finished.

Ichigo had the annoyed sign on her head. Lettuce sweatdroped and then found out that her glasses came with the piece of paper. She opened it and read the messy handwriting.

_Dear Lettuce,_

_Yeah Hope your alright. Anyways, I'm sorry for what happened… back… there. Anyways as Ichigo might explain I bought new glasses for you. Don't freak out. I'm filthy rich so buying glasses is like buying a dress. I also paid for your hospital bill and the other's. Each person was bout 500$ so I spent 1,000 dollars +. Don't worry about how much I had to pay. I'm just glad that you and the others are alright._

_Get well,_

_--Ryou_

Lettuce blushed and smiled. Ryou was so nice, but that didn't stop her from the hospital bill payment. She was horrified. Even though Ryou's letter says that he's glad to pay ask long as their alright Lettuce still thought it was just a waste compared to him.

"Don't worry about it Lettuce." Zakuro smiled and winked at her as if reading her mind about the bill.

Retasu nodded but still thought of it. She felt guilty. In a few hours later everyone was able to go home, but Retasu couldn't because she was suffering from fatigue.

"Sayonara Lettuce-Onee Chan!" Ringo ringed in hugging her.

"Yeah Na No Da! We'll come tomorrow after work! We'll bring Ryou too!"

"Get well soon." Zakuro smiled and gave her thumbs up before going out the door.

"Same goes to me double Retasu! We'll miss your clumsiness till you come back!" Mint added before following Zakuro out of the door.

"I'll treat you to some Ichigo flavored cake when you get well!" Berry bribed hugging her as well.

"Yeah! We'll give a HUGE cake!" Ichigo giggled and followed the rest of the girls out of the door.

Retasu smiled and waved nicely without saying anything. As the door slammed she sighed in sadness. She wanted to go home as well but could because of the doctor's comment. Tiredly she flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly she saw Ryou's face appear in her mind for just one second. Then it disappeared. Retasu blushed once again and thought, 'Maybe Ichigo and the other's are right. Maybe I should just tell him.' Pondering about whether to tell him or not she fell asleep in the quietness of the hospital.

2 days later

Lettuce was able to return home two days after being in the hospital. It was a crisp Sunday afternoon as Retasu walked towards Café Mew Mew as usual she got there a few minutes early to help Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding set up. Ringo comes in just when the café is about to open, and Ichigo and Berry usually come 15 minutes after it opens. When she walked in through the double doors the whole place was already set up.

"LETTUCE!" Everyone suddenly yelled and ran towards the green haired girl and tackled her. "We missed you!"

Lettuce laughed. "Sorry for not being her Zakuro, Pudding, and Minto-San."

"It's okay anyways you've been at the hospital." A male voice suddenly replied from behind the welcome committee.

"Shirogane-San…" she said getting up and dusting herself. Lettuce was about to say 'arigato' until Pudding interrupted her.

"Na No Da! Lettuce-Onee chan we set up the place faster so you don't have to waster your energy! Go and change now!

Pudding did a back flip and landed on the stage. "Wee! I made a new trick today so our customers will be very entertained Na No Da!"

Retasu smiled and walked towards the changing room passing Ryou at the process. For that moment she tried looking at his eyes, but they were covered by his bangs. 'He looked blank…' she thought.

Business suddenly boomed due to the new Asian Salad they created and Pudding's new tricks, which consisted of Ichigo turning into a cat for a while. Everything was… happy. After business hours Lettuce begged to close the shop herself. The girls didn't want to argue so they let her.

"Okay! Don't faint while you fix up!" Mint said as her limo came up the drive way.

"Hai! Don't worry! I'm feeling much better than before!" she replied back yelling and waving good bye.

Ringo, Zakuro, Berry, Minto, and Pudding went inside the car and drove off.

Retasu turned around and sighed happily, "Well! Time to work on this café!"

Retasu worked a lot slower since what was on her mind was Ryou. She wondered if she should tell him or not. Her head got a minor headache because of this.

"Maybe I shouldn't…Or should I…" she said to herself for the one hundred fifty second time.

When she was finished wiping the table she sighed and said, "Whether I like it or not… I'm going to tell him!" Lettuce decided.

Excited, she ran to the room and quickly changed into her green Chinese shirt and brown skirt. Lettuce stepped out of the door then realized that she forgot her purse. She stepped back into the room and grabbed her purse looking inside it. There were the tickets and V.I.P cards, Ryou's ticket he gave to her, and her new glasses case with her contacts in them. Lettuce smiled. She really wanted to go with Ryou especially if he liked her back. She quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs towards Ryou's room, not even thinking what she would do if he said 'no'.

Lettuce was right in front of his door now. Heart thumping with excitement, _'After all the date's we've been on… after all that has happened the past week… He can't say 'no'_

Just when she was about to open the door she heard a familiar voice. Ichigo! What was she doing here?

Lettuce, quietly as a cat, opened the door a creak just to hear a bit more clearly and see what was going on.

"So Ryou… What did you call me for? I was going to go home with Mint but you called me."

"Would you like me to bring you home after I tell you what's on my mind?"

"Umm… No thanks I'll just walk home." Ichigo answered with a sound of awkwardness in her voice. "So tell me. What did you want to talk about."

"Mmm… Well….Do you want me to kiss you now?" Ryou replied apparently flirting with her.

"What?! Ryou! You asked me to many times! I told you already! No! you may NEVER kiss me! My heart belongs with Masaya!" (A/N: You tell him Ichigo! XP )

At that moment Lettuce couldn't believe her eyes.

Ryou went up to Ichigo and cornered her on the wall. "Well…That's just too bad." He said softly. He grabbed Ichigo's chin and kissed her 'passionately'.

As Ryou kissed her her eyes wielded up with tears. Suddenly she remembered what he said about Ichigo. _"Well…I used to like her, b-but now I don't. She is so pretty, but she will always like that Masaya boy." _Was that all a lie?! Lettuce shook her head and thundered down the steps.

_It was all a lie! A lie!_

Ryou stopped kissing Ichigo, and she pushed him back. "RYOU!" she hollered.

"Hold on… Do you hear that?" Ryou said slowly as he heard sudden stomps on the steps.

"Yeah, I'll go see what it is!" Ichigo said looking for a quick excuse to get out of the room.

She slammed the door and ran quickly and quietly she tiptoed downstairs. Meanwhile Lettuce already reached the door and busted it open. She ran to the back of Café Mew Mew and took out the ticket that Ryou gave her. A tear fell on it. Then Lettuce ripped it to bits till it was about the size of dust.

Ichigo finally caught up with the person who made noises on the stairs.

"Lettuce-Chan! What are you doing here?!" she smiled while Retasu was ripping the ticket.

Lettuce turned around with the bits of the ticket in her hands. Her eyes were filled with tears. When she saw Ichigo she cried even more and gritted her teeth.

"You…You… YOU'RE SO LUCKY ICHIGO-SAN!" she yelled with tears flying.

Lettuce let go of the bit of tickets when a gush of wind came. The bits we're flying sadly around her then towards Ichigo. She turned around and ran off. Ichigo looked surprised. Why did Lettuce seem to mad at… her?

After she picked up all the pieces of the pieces she could find she went back up to Ryou's room.

"Ryou! It was Lettuce! Did you do anything to her?" she said handing him the bits of paper.

Ryou's eyes shot open as he recognized the pieces. His bangs fell over his eyes and sighed.

"Ichigo you can go home now. Thank you for staying. See you tomorrow."

"Oh…okay…" she replied going out the door. _"What's with him, and did Lettuce see him kissing me?!"_

The next day

The shop was up and running as usual. The only thing that was wrong was that Lettuce was late.

"Where is Lettuce-Onee chan?" Ringo asked Zakuro. "She's never late."

"I know... Maybe something is going on at school." She replied to the 10 year old.

All the Mews were wondering this too. She was never late. Ryou walked around the café worried around the door.

'_Why am I so worried?'_ he thought.

Suddenly Lettuce stepped through the open door. She had a smile as usual, but today it seemed to fake.

"Lettuce you're--!"

"Sorry I'm late." She said interrupting Ryou and simply ignoring him.

"Retasu why are you late Na No Da!?" Pudding said hyper jumping on her back.

"I… Err… Had to stay for a while at school." She said quickly lying.

Ryou was about to say something when Lettuce interrupted him again.

"Well. I better go change then." She smiled fakely again and ran off to the changing area before Ryou could say anything else.

"What's up with her?" he said scratching his head.

Everyone shrugged wondering what's going on while Ichigo hung her head thinking she has something to do with it.

In the half-way done with work A.K.A 'Rush Hour'

Many girls came in the café now. Many because it's almost closing time and everyone was begging for sweet cakes and such.

"Just 4 more hours!" Mint said serving peach cake to table 16.

Berry ringed the serving bell again. "Retasu-San! Please give these to Ichigo."

Lettuce didn't feel like interacting with Ichigo for a moment so she said,

"U-Umm… I'm…Err… Busy!" She immediately grabbed random drinks and walked towards a random table.

Berry shrugged and called for Zakuro.

"This isn't what I ordered!" one customer yelled at Lettuce.

"Gomenasai…"

Four hours Later

It was finally closing time and everyone was glad.

"Yay! Finally we're done! Na No Da!"

"Ah! So much work! My legs are aching!" Mint said sighing happily.

"What?! All you did was take orders! Nya!" Ichigo yelled.

Everyone sweatdroped when the two friends started fighting. Suddenly Zakuro looked around.

"Have any of you seen Lettuce?"

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I remember now!" Berry piped up. "She went home just when the last customer left!"

"HONTO?!" Mint and Ichigo yelled. "She never leaves early."

Ryou looked at the mews hidden in the stairs and its shadow. He to was wondering why Lettuce was acting so strangely. Was it because she saw them kiss? He shook his head. Lettuce doesn't like him! Right…?

"I'll go visit her." Zakuro announced.

All of them agreed that since Zakuro is the most mature and serious she would be able to make solve their Retasu problem.

_Is it because of me…?_ Ichigo thought once again before walking to the changing room.

Going Home

"Sayonara everyone! Remember the play is tomorrow! Don't be late!" Zakuro yelled after the separating Mew Mew's.

"Don't worry! We'll remember!" Everyone yelled back. "Bye!"

Zakuro was walking on a different route this time. Instead of going home she was going to Lettuce's house for some chit chatting about what was going on. It wasn't such a lonely walk. She saw other people doing some midnight shopping so she didn't have to worry of being kidnapped or anything. Zakuro was almost there when she remembered something.

"_I have dance class on the same day at the same time." Reatsu told them._

"Well there's some difficulty there." She said thinking for a bit. Zakuro then decided to talk to her teacher. "That'll work."

Zakuro finally found the nearest dance place and entered in. A soft ring was heard once she stepped through the door. Immediately a lady about 4 years older than Zakuro appeared.

"Gomenasai but this place is closed come back—" but the lady was interrupted when she saw who the lady in front of her was.

"Z-Z-Z-Zakuro- San?!"

"Yes. Its me." She answered plainly.

"What are you doing here Lady Zakuro?" It appeared that she was a fan of Zakuro.

"Well. First we can start by telling me your name."

"O-O-Oh… My name is Silva Takumo." The lady answered.

"Well. I came here to ask you something. Do you have a student named 'Retasu Midorkawa'?"

And on with the conversation went. Zakuro explained to Silva about her current play that she was doing tomorrow and that Lettuce has the class the same time and date as the play.

"So all I'm asking is for you to let Lettuce off tomorrow, and I'll tutor her in whatever you're teaching her."

Silver nodded. "Okay sure! No problem and I'm teaching her two people dancing, the waltz."

Zakuro smiled and shook hands with Silva saying goodbye. In return Silva smiled and waved at her.

"I'll see you at the play!" she said as Zakuro stepped out the door. Silva planed to put a substitute teacher in her place.

Zakuro smiled and nodded and closed the door. "She's a nice person."

At Lettuce's Home

At Lettuce's door step the purple haired girl ringed the door bell and Mrs. Midorikawa answered.

"Why Konbanwa are you one of Retasu's friends?" her mom smiled.

"Hai. Is Retasu here? I want to speak to her, and my name is Zakuro Fujiwara."

Mrs. Midorikawa's smile widened. "Ah. The popular model in her school. Yes! Come in!"

Zakuro stepped in her house. This is the second time in a while that she came here. Her house was filled with a lot of traditional Japanese stuff. Tatami mats, sliding doors, and even floor tables.

"Lettuce! Your friend, Zakuro-Sama is here!"

Retasu slowly came down halfway from the stairs. She looked still slightly sad but when she saw Zakuro she immediately put her fake smile on.

"Konbanwa Zakuro-Onee san what brings you here?" she said curiously.

"I just wanted to chat. Do you mind if I talk to you alone?"

"Sure. Kaa-San please bring some cakes and tea to my room."

"No, it's okay. I won't be staying long."

"It's okay. I'll bring them up anyway." Mrs. Midorikawa said disappearing into the kitchen.

Once Zakuro was in her room with Lettuce she sat down on a nearby chair and got straight to the point.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on." She said sternly.

Lettuce sweatdroped and laughed uneasily. "U-Um…What do you mean? Nothing is wrong!"

Zakuro sighed. "For real Lettuce. Tell me what's wrong."

Lettuce sighed and sat down on the bed. She could trust Zakuro she is the most mature one. She would understand. Suddenly Mrs. Midorikawa came in.

"Here are the cakes and tea." She said placing it down in front of Zakuro. "Enjoy!"

'Arigato!" Zakuro thanked, got a piece of cake, and started eating waiting for Lettuce to tell her story.

Lettuce sighed sipping some tea and began to tell her story. She told Zakuro everything. From staying late because she wants to tell Ryou about her feelings to ripping the ticket that Ryou gave her.

"Ah…" Zakuro commented. "The best advice I can tell you is cheer up. Don't let boys be your everything. Don't give up. Just keep on trying."

She stood up and walked towards the door. "Thanks for letting me come over. See you tomorrow."

Without letting Lettuce saying 'thank you' she walked out the door, thanked her mom and went out the door.

Lettuce yawned sleepily. She flopped down on her bed and dozed of to sleep with the kissing scene of Ryou and Ichigo in her mind.

_Meanwhile with the aliens…_

Pai finished making his invention.

"I'm finally done…" he announced to the two aliens.

After their bitter defeat they decided to make something that'll turn one mew against the others.

"Now… We have to decide which mew we should use." Pai said.

"Lets use the yellow one! Mew Pudding!" Kish said looking at Taruto teasingly.

"NO! Uh…I mean… No… We can't use her. She's too weak. We should use the purple one! Mew Zakuro! She's strong"

"No… She might be to strong to control. We need someone that'll affect the team greatly…. How bout that pink one. Mew Ichigo? " Pai said immediately

"Look who's talking. Mew Ichigo is the second strongest Mew! We can't use her! She's too strong! We can't use Mew Berry or Ringo because Berii is the strongest and Ringo is just plain weak. Plus it's going to be their strength, the Mew Kashi, plus the Chimera Anima." Kish said making a point.

"So what you want is someone not too strong and not too weak so we can control them?" Taruto said sticking out his tongue.

"My point precisely." The green alien advised.

Pai paced around back and fourth. "So the only one left is—"

_The green one…_

The Next day: 'Cry Wolf'

Retasu came in a little late but not as much as yesterday. Once again she was tackled by Pudding, Ringo, and Berry. Ichigo tried to say hi but she pretended not to see her and ran off to change her clothes. It was kind of crazy today Lettuce was about back to her personality, dropping plates, stammering orders. The only thing that remained the same was Ryou and Ichigo. She ignored them tremendously. Every time Ryou would stop Lettuce she would drop the thing that she was holding making him injured. Lettuce sometimes felt terrible, but she just kept on repeating that scene in her mind and she, amazingly, would care. If Ichigo tried talking to her Lettuce would quickly get out of it pretending that Berry is calling her.

After work Zakuro went ahead leaving the others to clean up the café. Everyone worked double speed, but for Pudding it was triple.

"Come on Na No Da! By the time we get there it'll be the end of the show!" Purin yelled in chibi form blowing an annoying whistler in everyone's ear.

"WE GET THE POINT!" Everyone yelled at Pudding. "NOW GO AND HELP US!"

"Aye captains!" Pudding said jumping off the table and helping them.

After about 16 minutes they were able to clean the Café, get dressed, and hop into Mint's limo.

"Riding in style Na No Da! We're famous!" Pudding yelled out of the window at random.

"PUDDING!"

Everyone laughed. It was normal at the point.

Lettuce was able to go after finding a note in her hanger it said:

_Hey,_

_I talked with your dance teacher Takumo- sensei. You can come to the show. I'll explain later._

_--Zakuro_

Once they we're inside the building they showed their V.I.P cards and were let into the building automatically.

"We want 2 large popcorn, and 6 cokes." Ringo told the snacks cashier.

"Oh, and this…and this…and also this!" Pudding said pointing at 13 different candies.

The cashier person sweatdroped and got what they ordered. Right when he was about to tell them the price they all brought out their cards.

"YAY! They're all free Na No Da!"

The person nodded and let them have their stuff. "Next."

Everyone took their seats. The show was starting in 3 minutes.

"I can't wait till the show starts Nya!"

"Yes! We are about to witness the talented Zakuro-Sama in one of her many plays." Mint said just like an otaku.

"I wonder what cry wolf is about…" Lettuce said opening the brochure while Ringo and Pudding we're playing a hand game while waiting.

As Lettuce read she thought the setting was a bit… familiar. By the time she was done the show started. As the curtains opened everyone clapped and the show began. Little did she know that Ryou was sitting three rows behind them.

Everyone was quiet. It was a wonderful show. Such drama, romance, and adventure! Half way from the show Zakuro, played as the mysterious super girl with a complicated love. They did a scene where she caught her crush liking someone else. Suddenly the image of Ryou and Ichigo shot in her head, _a story based on me._

Suddenly there was a crash. At that moment everyone started screaming.

"AHH! A MONSTER! EVERYONE RUN!" someone yelled and everyone started panicking.

"Arugh! Damn you Kish!" Mint said. "It's a Chimera!"

"Lets go girls!" Ichigo yelled.

"Mew Mew Berii!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Ringo!" "METAMORPHOSIS!"

Mew Berry led the Mew's outside revealing a three headed snake.

"Arugh! Kish! You again Nya?!"

"KISH! YOU JUST RUINED THE SHOW! YOU WILL PAY!" Mew Mint yelled.

"Well Well. Look here. I spoiled bird! Get them Chimera Anima snake!" Kish yelled disappearing and laughing.

"Stupid Chimera for ruining Zakuro's play! For the sake of the world… I will fight with all my might!" Mew Berry yelled at the monster doing her Mew pose.

"Yeah! For your evil actions…. I will make you pay! Nya!" Ichigo and the others yelled doing their mew pose.

The Chimera snake hissed making an ultra sonic sound.

"Arugh!" They all said covering their ears.

Berry got strong enough to ignore the ultra sonic attack even though it affected her the most.

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!"

Not even a scratch.

"Why isn't it working?!" Mew Berry wined.

"Maybe this will work! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled.

That didn't work eathier. Then they both did their attacks.

"Ribbon Double Berry Check!"

The three headed snake was sleeping. Nothing affected it. It snored loudly of boredom, and all of the Tokyo Mew Mew's were annoyed and had the vein sign on them.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID MONSTER!" the all yelled.

The monster immediately woke up and got mad at the mew's for waking him up. It roared and started firing lasers from his eyes.

"Waaah! He can fire lasers?!" Ringo wailed trying to dodge the red hot beams.

"Na No Da! This guy just made things interesting! Ribbon Pudding Ring…Inferno!" Mew Pudding yelled attacking the monster from behind.

Still it did nothing.

"Our weapons are too weak!" Mew Lettuce cried.

At that moment a familiar red Mustang pulled up. Keiichiro stepped out of the car quickly with six orbs basically called the Mew Kashi.

"Mew Mew's over here!" Keiichiro called loudly.

The Tokyo Mew's disappeared and appeared right in front of the brown haired man.

"Keiichiro! What is it?" Berry asked.

"I don't have much time! But use this!"

Keiichiro gave each Mew an orb by their color. Berry with a white orb, Mint with a blue one, Lettuce with a green one, Pudding with a yellow one, Ringo with a red one, and Zakuro with a Purple one.

"Why don't I have one?!" Ichigo wined seeing that everyone but her got something.

"Because you already have the Mew Aqua Rod. All the weapons plus the Mew Kashi will be as strong as the Aqua Rod. Now… according to my calculations the Chimera snake has three heads, laser eye powers, and strong armor. In order to beat it you need to strike at the place that has no armor."

Suddenly the area in which the mews and Keiichiro was started collapsing. The Chimera snake was taking that part down.

"We need to go!" Mew Mint yelled jumping out of the area.

Everyone got out of the way swiftly as the building toppled down on them. Then the Mews left Keiichiro by his car and circled the three headed snake who was firing laser beams everywhere.

Kish, Pai, and Tart were backstage discussing their plans.

"Okay. All we need to do is find that blonde haired boy and the green mew and our plan can go on accordingly well." Pai explained.

"Yeah but were are we going to find this guy? He can't just appear out of no where and yell 'Hey look! Its me they guy you want to kidnap!'" Taruto sighed troublesome.

"We'll all split up. I'll go this way. Pai you go that way, and Tart you can go down the boring path." Kish said pointing out the door for Tar's directions.

"You idiot! I ought to--!"

"Will you to just stop it. Lets go! The faster we find him the faster we can take back our world!" Pai yelled going down his route.

"I'm with him." Kish simply said before disappearing.

Tart growled. "I can't believe they would do this to me! Just because I'm a 'chibi'."

With a huff Tart flew outside looking for his target.

"Lets go girls!" Mew Berry yelled.

"Mew Kashi white!"

"Mew Kashi blue!"

"Mew Kashi Green!"

"Mew Kashi yellow!"

"Mew Kashi Purple!"

"Mew Kashi Red!" all the five Mew's yelled.

After yelling this they all joined the colored orbs with their weapons and suddenly transformed. The colors of each mew engulfed them and their weapons upgraded.

Mew Berii's Raspberry Rod turned into a big boomerang.

"Berry Boomerang!"

Mew Mint's little arrow got bigger and transformed into a large fan.

"Mintone Fan!"

Mew Lettuce's clappers turned into two batons with water ribbons coming out of the ends.

"Lettuce Batons!"

Mew Pudding's weapons joined together with the Mew Kashi and created a long stick.

"Pudding BO!"

Mew Zakuro's weapon separated into 3 powerful daggers.

"Zakuro's Daggers!"

Mew Ringo's maracas joined together and created a small wand.

"Ringo Wand!"

Ichigo got out her pet Masha and her Mew Strawberry Bell.

"Lets go Masha!"

The little furball and the heart shaped bell joined together and created a pink rod known as the Mew Aqua Rod.

"Lets go nya!" Mew Ichigo yelled. "With our new items we will crush you!"

Pudding attacked first with her new item while Berry admired her item and how big it was.

"Ribbon Pudding Earthquake!" the little monkey yelled smashing the BO on the ground which created a big crack in the road and an earthquake which shook up the creature and made it dizzy. The earthquake all made a scratch on its armor.

"If we hit the armor many times it might break Na No Da!"

"Great idea Mew Pudding! Now it's my turn!" Mew Mint yelled flying up in the air.

"Ribbon Mint Flash!"

Mint's huge fan gathered in wind and the released as she waved it at the monster. The wind created a tornado as large as the chimera. The tornado hit the anima snake and gave it many scratches in the armor.

"Dang! Its pretty beaten up! A few more attacks and we can destroy it!" Mew Mint yelled.

"Okay then! Its my turn! Lets see what my little wand can do!" Mew Ringo said going right in front of the three headed snake.

"Ribbon Apple Wandu!"

Ringo waved the wand in a certain movement. Suddenly random object started falling on the snake. Making the armor chip.

Lettuce ran towards the snake holding up her two batons.

"My turn! Ribbon Lettuce Surge!"

The ribbons on the ends of the two sticks turned into water and created a hug tidal wave. The attack was a direct hit towards the middle of the crack in the armor causing it to be even bigger, but it still wouldn't break.

"I'll break it!" Zakuro yelled jumping into the air. "Ribbon Zakuro Pierce!"

Zakuro thrust the daggers towards the monster's big crack on its shield. Each of the daggers were surrounded by a purple aura, and it was getting bigger until they looked like six purple winds attacking the snakelike creature. The medium sized knives pierced the crack making it spread half way.

"Damn…" Zakuro muttered as she caught the knives that came back to her. She thought that her weapons would make the armor fall apart.

"My turn! With my huge boomerang I'm sure I'll break him apart!" Mew Berry yelled. "Ribbon Berry Twist!"

Mew Berry jumped up and threw the boomerang at the monster. As is spun it created two identical holograms. The snake tried attacking but got confused on which weapon was real. As the snake tried figuring out which on was real the real one suddenly just thrust itself at the crack on the monsters armor. It broke itself into two and the Mews cheered.

"Yes! Finally we broke the protective spot!" Mew Berry said joyously. "Mew Ichigo! Finish this off!"

Pai and Kish searched the whole building. Neither of them found Ryou.

"Where in the world is the blonde?!" Kish complained tossing a table at the wall.

"Hey… Calm down." Pai said as the table crashed onto the wall. "But I do admit. He is pretty hard to find."

"If we don't find him soon the Mew's might wipe out our Chimera Anima."

Pai thought for a moment.

"Tart is looking outside right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong place. Let's hope Taruto had some luck." Pai said heading towards outside.

Tart wasn't looking for Ryou at all. Well, he was until he saw the Tokyo Mew Mew's and the snake Anima. He gritted his teeth as the armor broke off.

"Oh shoot! Now we'll be toast!" he thought angrily.

Tart looked behind him as if something or someone was watching him. There wsa no one at all besides some people watching the battle. Amongst the crowd was their target the blonde haired boy named Ryou.

"I wonder if that's him…"

Taruto started flying towards the crowd until four arms grabbed him.

"BAKA!" he yelled. "Let go of me Pai! Kish!"

The two aliens pinned Tart on the ground in the shadows.

"Do you honestly think that everyone out there wont see an annoying little child with pointy ears and outfit that's floating?!" Pai whispered angrily.

"Yeah just let me do the job! I'll go get him!" Kish said.

Before Pai and Tart could object he disappeared. Kishu appeared right behind Ryou. The crowd were pay so much attention to the Mew's that they didn't notice a green haired alien wrap his arms around Ryou and made them both disappear. In a moment he came back with Ryou.

"I got him!" Kish said triumphantly.

Ryou broke free of his grasp and intended to hit Kish until Tart hit him with his click clack weapon making Ryou black out.

"I thought that would happen, so I got my weapon ready."

"Good job Tart. Now Kish, bring Ryou to the base while me and Tart get Mew Lettuce." Pai instructed.

Kish nodded and with in a snap of his fingers Ryou's blacked out body and him vanished.

Mew Ichigo pointed her weapon at the monster. "Time to disappear! Ribbon Aqua --!"

Suddenly the three headed snake fired a laser beam at Ichigo making her fall to the ground in pain.

"Mew Ichigo!" all the Mew's yelled running towards her.

Once again the monster fired a beam at Ichigo.

"Arugh!!" she yelled as more cuts appeared on her.

Mew Berry panicked looking for a way to destroy the monster. One more attack and Ichigo would fall. The while the Mew's panicked the snake was charging up. When it was done he fired a hyper beam at the seven girls. Berry quickly jumped in front of her friends using her giant boomerang to shield them. Luckily the girls behind Mew Berry were only affected a little, but Berry was affected tremendously. After the beam seized her weapon disappeared and she was flung into the air.

"Mew Berry!" Everyone yelled. Zakuro was able to catch Berii before she hit the ground. Berry transformed back into her regular form.

Mew Ichigo angrily faced the monster and shoved everyone in her way back.

"How dare you hurt Berry! Lets finish this like I was supposed to before!" Her cat ears perked up sharply surprising everyone.

"Ribbon Aqua Drops!"

Ichigo's weapon released a powerful pink swirl and swiftly advanced towards the monster. In the exact time the Anima snake fired it hyper beam which made the two attacks collide. For a moment the two fought to overcome the other. At first Ichigo's attack was succeeding until her power started dropping and the beam started advancing towards the Mews.

"It's too strong! I can't make it!" she yelled putting all her strength in it.

Ringo went beside Ichigo. "Then I'll give you my weapon's powers! Ringo wand!"

A red chakra sudden transferred from her weapon into Ichigo's making her attack become more powerful by only a little.

"I will help too Na No Da!" Pudding yelled jumping in with her weapon. Yellow chakra transferred into Ichigo's weapon as well and the weapon's attack power grew even more and slowly overpowered the hyper beam.

The other Mew's nodded and gave their weapon power to Mew Ichigo. Slowly her attack became bigger and bigger till it consumed the snake's attack.

"Be gone you evil Chimera!" the neko yelled destroying the monster with pink swirls.

The beast roared before disappearing. Suddenly a little blob and a mini snake separated and scattered off. The Mew smiled at each other happily for defeating the monster before going to Berry's side to aid her.

All of a sudden two aliens appeared in the air a few feet away from them.

"Well. Congrats for defeating our latest creation! Now we'll take what we want." Pai said smirking evilly at the girls.

"It's Pai!" Mew Mint and Ringo yelled.

"And Tar Tar-Kun! Na No Da!" Mew Pudding yelled happily waving her arms. "Konnichiwa Tar Tar!"

Taruto blushed while Pai just sweatdroped. Ichigo stood up and pointed angrily at them.

"Tell us! What do you want now?!"

"Oh… It's not a lot….We want the green Mew!"

"What me?!" Mew Lettuce said surprisingly.

"You aren't getting Lettuce! Forget it and get your ugly alien butt back to your place!" Mint yelled holding Mew Retasu's arm.

"Well that's too bad. If you wont give her to us then we'll just take her by force!" Tart said.

In a flash Pai threw a smoke bomb at them. All of them immediately covered their mouths and started panicking.

"I can't see a thing!" Mew Zakuro yelled.

Three minutes later the smoke cleared and the Mew's looked around.

"Is everyone okay?!" Ichigo yelled.

Everyone nodded, but something was missing.

"Where's Lettuce?!" Zakuro said.

_In the base of the aliens…._

"Did you get her?" Kish said to his partner.

"Yes. She fainted do to smelling our smoke bomb." Pai replied.

"Good. Now we can begin our ultimate plan."

* * *

Tikal: AND I'M DONE! WHEW! FINNALY!

Berii: -meep-! It's so long!

Tikal: I know. Maybe TOO long… ;

Berii: Hey… By the way. Why am I the only one that got hurt?

Tikal: Because I hate you. Now.I'm sorry if its confusing. If there are some confusing part please tell me. I'll be happy to revise it!

Berii: (\/) Bunny Ears!

Tikal: Tune in too our next exciting chapter: Who is Mzuki Shirogane!?

Also the next thing I'm going to type up it not going to be a chapter. But an Information page in which I tell you all about the Mew Kashi and the Mew's new weapons! Yay!


	11. Special Chapter! Not Chapter 11

**.::.EDITED 5/1/07 4:41 P.M.::.**

**Tikal: Konnichiwa everyone! This is not the next chapter! Gomenasai! But… This is the SPECIAL CHAPTER that describes the Mew's new weapons!**

**Audience: BOOO! –throws rocks-**

**Tikal: Gyaaahh! –shields behind Ryou-**

**Ryou: Why do you use me as a shield?! Use Keiichiro!**

**Tikal: Because! Your stupid and Keiichiro is hot!**

**Ryou: -gets hit by rocks-**

**Tikal: Ahem! While Ryou is busy being my shield, let me tell you all about their weapons!**

* * *

Tikal: It's show time! Lets take a look at The leader's weapon! Mew Berii!

Mew Berii: -does her Mew appearance- Konnichiwa everyone! For the sake of the world, I will fight with all my might!

Tikal: -half smiles- Arigato Mew Berii for showing us that! Now. How are you with your new weapon?

Mew Berii: It's great! But it's so big! I can't believe I can wield such a large thing!

Tikal: Aha ha ha. That's nice. Well. You're not alone. Look at Mint!

Mew Berii: Yes… True

Tikal: Let's describe her weapon now:

**Name: Loveberry Ring**

**Attack Call: Ribbon Berry Twist**

**Affect: When you attack it sends out 2 identical holograms that distract the enemy then the real one attacks with a powerful edge**

**What it looks like: It is as big as Sango's, from Inuyasha, boomerang. It also looks exactly like it**

**Special Affects: Can use it as a shield**

**Raspberry Rod + Mew Kashi White Loveberry Ring**

Mew Berii: Ah! So cool! I love my weapon!

* * *

Tikal: Yes! Now lets move on to Mew Ichi- Wait… Ichigo doesn't have an upgrade so lets just skip her!

Mew Ichigo: What?! Why can't I have a cool upgrade!

Tikal: I thought Keiichiro explained! Each weapon is as strong as your Mew Aqua Rod! So… You don't get one! Heh Heh.

Mew Ichigo: How mean nya! I wanted to have one too!

Tikal: That's too bad. I didn't feel like giving you a weapon.

Mew Ichigo: -sigh- I guess I have to do my slogan…

-does her Mew appearance- For the future of the Earth, I will be of service nya!

* * *

Tikal: That's great. Moving on! Lets go to Mew Mint! The blue heroine!

Mew Mint: -does her Mew appearance- Here we are! Let's kick butt for the future of our planet!

Tikal: Arigato Mew Mint! So! How do you like your weapon.

Mew Mint: It's such a great change! From a petite arrow to such a large fan!

Tikal: Is it heavy? It looks heavy.

Mew Mint: Oh no! It's as light as a regular fan!

Tikal: Wicked. Let's describe this weapon!

**Name: Mintone Fan**

**Attack Call: Ribbon Mint Flash**

**Affect: The fan gathers power of wind then releases it creating a huge tornado that only affects the opponent.**

**What it looks like: It looks exactly like Temari's fan only the purple dots are blue and has a mini blue wing on each side of the center circle.**

**Special Affects: Can fly very high and long distances by riding on top of it. She can fly faster as well than she can with her wings.**

**Mintone Arrow + Mew Kashi Blue Mintone Fan**

Mew Mint: How superb!

* * *

Tikal: Awsome! Now lets go to our shy but tough heroine! Mew Lettuce.

Mew Lettuce: -mew pose- Yes! Let's Kick butt for the future of our planet

Tikal: How is your Weapon nya?

Lettuce: It's great! I love the batons. Since I use to take cheerleading in elementary.. –says in soft voice- but I had to quit because girls were making fun of me and threatening me…

Tikal: Aww! Don't worry nya! I bet you you were great! You can go up to those girl's faces and do much better stuff than them like… Saving the world nya!

Let's see what this weapon has in store for us!

**Name: Lettuce Batons**

**Attack Call: Ribbon Lettuce Surge**

**Affect: The two water ribbons on the end of each baton swirl faster and then join together forming a huge tidal wave or a tsunami.**

**What it looks like: A regular sea green color baton with 2 sea green water ribbons coming out of the ends.**

**Special Affects: She can control the direction of the water, letting her able to make a cyclone or other nifty things.**

**Lettuce Tanets + Mew Kashi Green Lettuce Batons**

* * *

Tikal: We now come to the hyper yellow monkey mew! Mew Pudding!

Mew Pudding: -suddenly jumps in and does her mew pose- Kickin'! Lets kick butt for the future of the planet Na No Da!

Tikal: Wow! Such a dramatic entrance Mew Pudding!

Mew Pudding: -says dramatically- Thanks Na No Da! It's one of my best talents.

Tikal: So how do you like your new weapon.

Mew Pudding: Well… For just a long stick its great Na No Da! It reminds me of the weapons we use in Karate class!

Tikal: Yayness! Lets describe this weapon!

**Name: Pudding BO**

**Attack Call: Ribbon Pudding Earthquake**

**Affect: It creates a very high magnitude earthquake affecting the surroundings a bit. The earthquake only damages the foe a little bit, but confuses it.**

**What it looks like: Its like an ordinary BO. Only its made out of metal. The long stick is brown in the middle with golden yellow metal ends.**

**Special Affects: The Pudding BO can extend to a tremendous range.**

**Pudding Ring + Mew Kashi Yellow Pudding BO**

Mew Pudding: Na No Da!

* * *

Tikal: Next to last is the quiet mew, Mew Zakuro!

Zakuro: -Jumps in from above and does her 'Mew Pose'- …………

Tikal: Nya? No Mew Mew Catchphrase?

Zakuro: -shakes her head- Nope.

Tikal: Umm… Okay then… How do you like your new weapon?

Zakuro: Well… I liked the Zakuro's Whip better.

Tikal: Is that so…? Well… Lets see the details of this weapon!

**Name: Zakuro's Daggers**

**Attack Call: Ribbon Zakuro Pierce**

**Affect: When the daggers are being thrown, half- way from its target a purple aura surrounds each of them making them stronger and faster. The dagger is just like any other normal dagger, but it can penetrate through anything unless its too powerful.**

**What it looks like: Just imagine the Zakuro's Whip Dagger-fized. xP**

**Special Affects: It can join together to form sword with a purple aura coming out of it. This is good to use when you want to create more damage. It also makes Zakuro slightly faster.**

**Zakuro's Whip + Mew Kashi Purple Zakuro's Daggers**

Mew Zakuro: …

* * *

Tikal: Wee! Now for the last but not least Ringo Akai!

Mew Ringo: Hiya! The 7 of us will defend the future of the Earth!

Tikal: Nyan! So Miss Mew Ringo, how do you like you weapon.

Mew Ringo: Well… To be honest… I don't even know how to work it!

Tikal: Don't worry! You'll discover it as the chapters go! . BUT! Even though I'm going to explain the details of your weapon that doesn't count. :

Mew Ringo: Aww… Phooey…

Tikal: -snaps her fingers and body guards appear grabbing Mew Ringo and putting her in the other room, tied her up, and covered her ears with pillows, blankets, earmuffs, cotton balls, etc. and other stuff that will cause her not to listen to what Tikal is about to say.-

Much better! Don't wanna catch her somehow cheating so I put sound proof wallpaper on the walls and just incase she somehow escapes the room I put a laser on the door and cameras all over the room:3

Other Mews in the background: Gosh Tikal you're so evil!!!

Tikal: -grins- I try. Plus. Your probably wondering how I'm going to get all this expensive stuff paid…. Well… Even though I'm rich and I can pay for all this stuff any day… I decided to have some fun and work the mischevious way out… Heh Heh…

-puts an evil grin on and shows everyone Ryou's credit card-

By the end of the next chapter I'm sure we'll get the results in Ryou's expression and his bill. Meanwhile, let us see the details in Mew Ringo's weapon….

**Name: Ringo Wand**

**Attack Call: Ribbon Apple Wandu followed by a certain movement in her wand**

**Affect: It depends on the movement of the wand.**

**Up, Left, Right This movement lets Mew Ringo heal her comrades. Although she can only heal 2 at a time it takes about 5 minutes to recharge this tactic.**

**Down, Right, Left, Up This allows Ringo or another comrade to teleport to another location.**

**Left, (pause), right, (pause) This movement allows Ringo to control objects and/or make random objects suddenly appear.**

**Down, Down, (pause), Right, Left. (pause) Allows Ringo's weapon to transform into any of the Mew's weapon for a limited time. Although this tactic is useful it takes up Half of Ringo's power.**

**Up, Up, Down, Right, Left, Right The Ringo Wand's main attack. It sends a piercing whiteish redish bream at the enemy that penetrates right through the victim. Although, there is a disadvantage, this attack merely paralyzes the opponent and cause very little damage.**

**Right, Left, Down This move allows Mew Ringo to copy either one of the Mew's Special Affects.**

**What it looks like: The Wind Waker in The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker.**

**Special Affects: None… :**

**Tikal: Whoa! That's a lot! And since Tikal is so nice I will add a bit more extra and juicy information about this!**

**A few more details+**

**The Ringo Wand is the weakest of the new weapons. I Apologize for that. Since Ringo IS the weakest mew I decided to giver her a weak weapon, but then I thought 'That'll make her useless.', so then I added a few cool stuff to her weapons abilities, and now its awesome. The Ringo wand may be a weak weapon, but it is good for extra boosts and distractions.**

**Appletick + Mew Kashi Red Ringo Wand**

Tikal: That's all for today nya! Sorry for being so lame and posting such an 'exciting extra chapter'.

* * *

**Now some other stuff before I hid under my bed…. Yes… Tikal admits it… I got all the weapon idea's from games, Anime, and other stuffs…**

**Berii's weapon is from Inuyasha, Ichigo's is from… Tokyo Mew Mew lol, Mint's is from Naruto, Lettuce was a mix of Card Captor Sakura and my ideas, Pudding's is from the Saiyuki Series, Zakuro's… Umm… My mind, and Ringo's comes from Zelda as I explained… So does her attacks. They're wind waker movements from the game.**

**Also I have a comment from Moonie's review: 'Yes I know Ringo's Mom is dead. It's called Fanfiction. Anything can happen. For example: Ichigo can suddenly die and Mint can become the Leader… :3 '**

**Also, If I made any Typo's or anything like that please inform me and I'll fix it. Arigatou**

**Please don't steal my ideas… DX Tikal will hunt you down…**

**Tokyo Mew Mew © Mia Ikumi**

**The weapons and attacks © Me (credit also goes to my mind, games, and anime who helped me create the ideas of these new stuff. :3 )**


	12. Who is Mizuki Shirogane?

**Tikal: Yaay! Hello everybody! Ready for Chapter 11?!**

**Everyone: … -crickets chirp in the background-**

**Tikal: -sweatdrops- Okay I'm sorry… TT I'll start the chapter now…**

_Tokyo Mew Mew © Mia Ikumi Sensei_

_Mizuki Shirogane © Me. (A.K.A. Tikal Sahoma)_

_New Weapons and Attacks © Me._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who is Mizuki Shirogane?!**

Business wasn't good. Not that many customers today. But the Mews weren't worried about that. They were wondering where their friends, Lettuce Midorikawa and Ryou Shirogane have disappeared to. Even Pudding wasn't giving such a good performance for the customers!

**Meanwhile on the Aliens' ship**

Lettuce and Ryou were sealed in human sized tubes with weird liquids in them. Lettuce was still in her Mew form, and she has a mask on with small suction pads around her. Ryou was the same as well only he had his shirt off. The green Mew was unconscious while Ryou was wide awake and banging on the glass surface yelling Lettuce's name.

"Lettuce! Lettuce wake up! Lettuce!!!"

"Ya know it's really stupid to bang on the glass yelling someone's name while their not awake to hear your annoying voice"

Kishu smirked walking over to the helpless blond followed by his comrades Pai and Taruto.

"Now we'll repeat this again," said the alien with the cold voice. "Tell us where the Mew Kashi is!"

"Yeah! Or else we'll increase the pressure of the liquid killing you!" Tart blurted out flying over to the switch that was supposed to do so.

Ryou didn't speak at all. He just stared at the aliens in front of him with anger.

"I'd rather die than help you in your evil doings."

Little did anyone know Lettuce was slowly waking up. She wanted to open her eyes but she was somehow so weak.

_ W-Where am I…? I'm surrounded in such voices… and emerged in a type of liquid. I'm still in my Mew form as well… Wait… such a familiar voice… that voice… RYOU!_

Lettuce's eyes shot open. For a second she was amazed at where she was. She looked to her right and saw, as her mind said, Ryou and the three other opponents.

"Ryou! Ryou!"

The blond looked to his left and saw that Lettuce was awake. He turned his attention to her and felt somehow weird about how happy he was to see that she was okay.

"Lettuce! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shirogane-San. Are you okay?"

Ryou was about to respond to this until Kish, Pai, and Taruto quickly hovered over to Lettuce's side hoping to get information from her.

"You, tell us where the Mew Kashi is." The purple haired said.

"Lettuce don't tell them anything!"

"Arugh! Shut up you blonde!" Kish yelled almost hitting Ryou's tube.

All these questions confused Mew Lettuce as she was floating inside her container. What were they talking about?! What did they want with the Mew Kashi's?

"What do you want with the Mew Kashi?"

"Equal Exchange Mew. You tell us where the Mew Kashi is and we tell you what we're going to do with it."

Lettuce was silenced for a bit. Should she tell them where it is or not?

"Arugh! Forget Equal Exchange! If you don't tell us were the Mew Kashi is then I'll kill your boyfriend! And I WILL do it! I don't care about him!" Kishu threatened placing his hands delicately over the switch.

Pai decided to not care what Kish wanted to do and Tar Tar just stood there enjoying the 'Get the information!' scene.

Lettuce looked nervously at the three aliens. She knew that Kish would do anything to get what he wants. Like when he was obsessed over Ichigo, he almost killed Masaya. She couldn't let that happen to Ryou…

"If I tell you all the information you need. Will you set Ryou free?"

"Heck if you do we'll release him now! He's no use for us now!" Tar Tar snickered.

"Yes, Lets release him now. So he won't be a bother. Kish inject the substance that made them go to sleep on Ryou."

"All right here I go!" Kish said excitedly pressing a blue button.

Ryou turned towards Lettuce while he still could.

"Why did you do that?! You didn't have to do it for me! Don't tell them!"

Lettuce merely smiled sadly. Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

_ I'm sorry Ryou I don't want you to die. What else can I do? I'll try to ruin their plan. But please, don't worry about me… _

Lettuce watched as her love slowly went into a deep sleep.

"Now were going to return the idiot to where he belongs. Taruto! Keep watch on our guest while me and Pai go will ya'?"

In an instant the two enemies disappeared leaving only the Green mew and the small child in silence.

**With the Mews. Current Time: 9:53 P.M.**

All the Mews were still distressed so they decided to spend the night at Keiichiro's house. Ichigo was pondering the most out of everyone. She kept on walking back and forth in her pink Pajamas.

"Does anyone know where there hideout is nya?"

"Oh! Pudding knows! She was captured and taken before! Its in outer space, But we can't get there Na No Da…"

"Yeah… Unless we rob a space ship and go there…" Mint sighed.

"Minto's right. We can't do anything besides wait and pray they're okay."

"I can't believe they're winning! This is the first time something like this has happened!" Berii groaned.

"I hope Lettuce Onee-Chan is okay…"

Ringo and the others flopped down into couches once more. Keiichiro then came in and tried to give a hopeful smile.

"Why don't you all have a cup of lemonade to keep your spirits up?"

Everyone took a cup and drank it quietly. After a few minutes of discussion everyone went to their rooms for a good night sleep.

**At Café Mew Mew**

"I don't know where this blond lives so we'll put him here okay Pai? … Pai?"

Kishu turned around to see the purple haired alien sleeping standing up on a tree branch.

"Geez… I always have to do all the work." He sighed placing Ryou on the door steps of the café.

"Time to go." Pai said disappearing.

Kish nodded and looked back at the café. "Heh. Those girls don't know what's coming!"

**The Next Day….**

The girls we're walking to the café. Keiichiro said that he would catch up later, so there they we're walking in silence in the same mood they were in last night. Especially Ichigo.

_Lettuce was mad at me… I still don't know why, but I didn't get to say sorry… and now she's gone…_

"We'll find her. They couldn't kill her or anything so there is a chance we can find her." Minto said keeping a straight face.

"Yeah Na No Da! We must not give up! We'll find out something once they appear again!"

Everyone smiled. Probably there is hope. They just have to keep positive.

Once they neared the café Purin started running towards the entrance ready to get started on work. Half way there however she suddenly stopped, staring surprisingly at the person in the entrance.

The rest of the mew catch up to her and Zakuro asks, "Pudding! What wrong?"

Pudding didn't say anything she simply pointed the object the halted her. Every followed the finger and saw who it was and gasped.

"Ryou-San!!!"

Once they called Keiichiro he sped as fast as he could to get over to the café. They carried Ryou's body into the building and up into his room where every one stood silently waiting for him to wake up.

"Is he dead Na No Da?" (A/N: I wish… )

"Pudding-Chan! He's just passed out right now!" Ringo gawked.

At the same moment Ryou's hand twitched a bit, and he started moving. Everyone held their breath. Pudding couldn't take the quietness and somehow pulled a bull horn from behind your back. And… You can pretty imagine what happens from there.

"RYOUUUUUUUU! WAKE UUUPPPPPPP!!!!!" the yellow fur of hyper ness roared into the speaker.

**After Ryou woke up and start chasing after Pudding for waking him up so rudely**…

Everyone was just sitting in one of the café tables in silence. Sadly, even Pudding was just staring at the design in the table. Which, is very rare indeed. It was like that for a few minutes until the leader started to talk.

"Okay… So Lettuce freed you from the aliens in exchange for information…. We need to find out a way to get into space."

"Which is impossible unless we hijack a space ship." Zakuro butted in. "They probably have a base somewhere here on Earth."

Ichigo looked at Berry then Ryou then Zakuro and back to Ryou. "Ne, Did you see anything that they could do with Lettuce nya?"

Ryou stared at the ceiling for a moment then replied, " I only saw the tubes… and a device to torture the people in the tubes. That's it."

"So that means there is a highly possibility that their base is somewhere on Earth! They wont do something to Lettuce Onee-chan in space!"

"Yuppers Na No Da!"

_**Meanwhile a few blocks away from Café Mew Mew…**_

**Someone's PoV**

I landed on the ground harshly. How could they send me back in time so roughly?! Stupid Momo-Chan! Couldn't she be a little gentler? I looked around. So this is where the previous lived? It's cool. But, it looks kind of dirty. I guess Aoyama-San really did clean up this place… Well! Time to go find Café Mew Mew!

Oto-san told me I wouldn't miss Café Mew Mew since it was big and Pink. I ended up asking many people for directions to this place since I got lost. I got frustrated. I am SO going to hit daddy for just taking me here and not giving me a map!

I finally spotted Café Mew Mew! I started running hopping to see my friends there. But to my sudden disappointment I saw the sign saying it was closed for maintenance. Pssh! I work here! I can go in right?

As I walked towards the door my shyness kicked in. What was I to suspect! They might kick me out and I have no place to go! I don't even know how to get back!

I sighed and decided to do it. I looked at the door, and slowly hovered my knuckles over the door to knock on it and…

**Normal PoV**

Suddenly as the Mew's were speaking on where the base could possibly be there was a small knock. Everyone turned their heads towards the sudden noise.

"I thought I already put a sign saying this place was closed for awhile…" Keiichiro murmured.

Berii looked at Ichigo. "Are you going to get it?"

Ichigo stood up as if answering the usagi's question. As she opened the door she smiled and said,

"I'm sorry! We're closed for the day!"

When the Strawberry officially looked there was a girl who looked like Lettuce. Ichigo, not looking at any details, immediately hugged her.

"Lettuce! Lettuce! You're back!!!"

That's when everyone got up and raced for the door.

"Lettuce?!"

"She's back!?"

"Where is she!?"

Zakuro stood over the group studying the newcomer, finally realizing something.

"Girls… That's not Lettuce."

"Huh? That is Lettuce Na No Da! She looks exactly like Lettuce!" Pudding said hyperly jumping up and down.

Zakuro shook her head and wavered through the 'crowd' and stood beside the shy looking girl.

"Blue eyes, No glasses, slightly shorter hair and braids." She pointed out.

Ryou looked at the Lettuce look alike.

"If you're not Lettuce… Then who are you?"

The blue eyes girl smiled and said, "Your Otosan right?"

"Otosan? Doesn't that mean father? Oh my Ryou! Who's the mother?!" Mint said sarcastically making everyone giggle besides Ryou and the girl.

"Man! Daddy you look younger, and handsome just like you said!"

Now everyone was confused. "Daddy?"

Everyone sat around the table as the girl explained everything.

"And I came from the future! I'm the second generation of the Tokyo Mew Mew, Tokyo Puri Puri!"

The Mew's nodded, and took in this information. Such wonders they had in the future!

"Na No Da! That's awesome! What's you name?" Pudding asked.

"Me? I'm Mizuki Shirogane!"

"Shirogane? But that's Ryou's last name!" Ringo commented.

"I know. He's my otosan!"

Everyone crocked their head once again at Ryou.

"Congrats Ryou! It's a girl!" Mint snickered.

Ryou turned red and was about to say something till Ichigo said,

"Who's your mom?"

"Mommy? Retasu Shirogane is my Okaasan!"

"Lettuce?"

"Yes." She nodded slightly.

Ryou turned slightly red. "What are you talking about?"

But Mizuki didn't pay attention to him. "Please! Tokyo Mew Mew! We have to rescue Mother now! She's in deep trouble!"

"What happened?" Berii asked leaning closer onto the table.

Mizuki sighed and sat back down on her chair for rest. The Mews looked at her. She was indeed like Lettuce, but she was more outgoing. Mint and Keiichiro looked at each other.

_ That's probably because of Ryou's genes…_

Mizuki took a deep breath before starting again. "Your enemies… Are going to turn her against you."

Everyone gasped. "That's not possible how would they be able to do it?!"

While the Mew's were talking at the same time Ryou was thinking deep. Then it clicked in his head.

"They have everything they need… Mew Kashi , a Mew, and a Chimera Anima."

The Tokyo Mew Mew's plus Puri turned to look at Ryou. They saw as he gritted his teeth as he remembered what Lettuce did to ensure of his safety.

"Where is their base?!"

Mizuki looked nervously at her 'father'. "They're base is… umm… Underwater…"

_**Meanwhile Underwater….**_

"Honestly Kish I think you really are getting mental!" Taruto complained hovering next to his green companion as he connected some stuff.

"And why do you say that stupid brat?" Kisshu snapped still minding what he was doing.

"We should have built the plan in space where there was no chance for the Mews to even come here!"

Pai came in the room with more stuff and sighed. "Will you guys please keep quiet. We don't want to wake her up." He said to the two pointing at the tube that contained Mew Lettuce.

The two stuck their tongues at each other before shutting up, and once everything was set up Pai instructed, "You two just sit back and watch. I don't want this plan back firing because of the two of you."

While the two aliens sat back and watched, Pai grabbed the Lettuce Batons. With the other hand he waved it over the weapon and then formed a fist. The two batons glowed and formed to items the Lettuce Tenats and Mew Kashi Green. Lettuce's Pre Weapon disappeared only to leave the sea green small orb to glisten in his hands.

"That's Mew Kashi?!" Taruto exclaimed suddenly which made Pai almost drop the orb. "That looks like some puny rock!"

Kish whacked Tart in the head. "Shut up Taruto! Can't you see Pai is doing something?!"

Pai continued what he was doing while Taruto put his chin on his palm and scowled with a big bump on his head.

While the serious alien had the Mew Kashi Green in one hand he created a Chimera Anima and glanced at the two murmuring, "This better work or I'm going to take my anger out of those two…"

A small hole big enough for two of his hands suddenly appeared on the glass tube. Amazingly the water didn't gush out. He placed two of his hands that held item in the hole. Then he pressed the Mew Kashi Green on her Mew Mark as well as the Chimera Anima. Slowly the two items began to sink into Mew Lettuce's body. Once they were fully embedded into her skin Pai retracted his hands, and the opening in the tube closed back.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the tube and you can see nothing but that light. Pai jumped back and shielded his eyes while Kisshu and Taruto stood up on the spur of the moment.

Pai noticed that there were cracks on the tube that were getting longer and bigger. So he yelled, "Cover!"

Pai disappeared. Tar Tar and Kish looked confusingly at the disappearing comrade only to hide at the last minute when they found out that the glass was about to come apart.

There was a loud _**BANG!**_ And glass clicking on the floor followed by a _**thud**_ sound and water gushing out.

The three aliens came back out when everything was calm again. There was glass, water, and mist everywhere. So they couldn't see properly.

"Pai! You made such a big mess! Your cleaning it up by yourself!" Kish said with water splashing every time he took a step.

The tallest one didn't say anything. He just merely looked at the broken glass tube with fog coming out of it. Taruto was too. It was for a few minutes they watched until everything cleared up. They saw Retasu on the floor unconscious.

"It didn't work!" Taruto flailed. "And I was sure we'd make something cool!"

Kisshu put his hand over Tar's mouth and silently pointed at the shadow inside the broken glass tube. Pai smiled as the shadowy figure came out. It was revealed to be another Mew Lettuce!

The new Mew Lettuce stepped out with her tall heels clicked the ground dangerously. Her nails seemed to be piercing sharp. There were no white ribbons in her hair anymore. On her back there seemed to be a sea green shark fin that looked taunting, and the top of her outfit looked slightly different. She didn't even have her Mew Emblem anymore. It was just the green choker.

Pai looked seriously at the creation, Kish smirked, while Taruto's mouth was open in awe.

"Open your eyes Dark Mew Retasu, and lets destroy the mew's and take the world that is rightfully ours." Pai said strongly.

The Dark Green Mew did so. And when she opened her eyes… it looked so… sad and lifeless.

_**()Back with the Mews()**_

The Mews decided to meet tomorrow afternoon at Tokyo Bay since that was the closest body of land. Mizuki also decided to stay with Ryou, since he was her 'otousan'.

Ryou walked up the stairs to his room in silence, and so did Mizuki. Once they got into the room Mizuki commented.

"Wow…Otousan you used to live here?"

"Used to?"

"Umm… Nevermind… This place is so small! How am I going to sleep!"

"You could have gone with Mint then. She has many rooms."

"But I wanted to stay with you Otousan!"

Ryou turned around from the window to glare at Mizuki. "Stop calling me that! I'm not your Father! Your probably mistaken me for someone else!"

Mizuki was looking down and didn't say anything else.

Ryou sighed, "Go to sleep… I have to do something on the computer."

Without any objections the future girl climbed onto the bed and fell asleep a few minutes afterwards.

The blonde hair slowed down his typing a bit till it came to s stop. He glanced one eye at Mizuki and saw that she was asleep. So he got up and sat beside her careful not to wake her up. Without thinking, he raised his hand and parted a few bangs so he could see her better. Realizing what he was doing Ryou jerked his hand back.

"What am I doing?!" He placed his hands back beside him and looked closely at the Retasu look alike.

"_She seems to be the same age as her… the same hair…but no glasses…and bright blue eyes..."_

Ryou sighed again causing the sleeping Mizuki to open one eyes slightly. "How can you be my child in the future. I like Ichigo."

Mizuki turned the other way which caused the blonde haired person to stand up in alarm.

"You told me you used to like Aoyama-San…But something happened which made you change you mind."

Ryou silently walked back to his chair and continued typing till he fell asleep on the keyboard. _What happened that made me change my feelings? I don't even like Lettuce like that… Do I?_

In the morning Ryou woke up with the computer off and a blanket around him. He stood up immediately yelling, "Mizuki?!"

He looked over to the bed and saw that Mizuki wasn't there. Ryou was about to scream her name in panic again until he took the time to smell the nice fragrance in the air. Ryou put on his confused face and said to himself,

"Is Keiichiro here already? He usually comes 30 minutes before the café opens."

He opened the door and slowly walked downstairs. The clueless Ryou followed the smell into the kitchen where he was surprised to see Mizuki flipping pancakes.

"Oh! Father! Your awake! I—"

"I told you to stop calling me that! I don't care if it's uncomfortable for you. Just call me Shirogane-San or Ryou, but just stop calling me that."

Mizuki turned back to her pancakes looking sadly at them. After cooking the last one she turned back to Ryou and quickly put on a smile.

"Ah! Time for breakfast!"

Just when she set the table up and put the pancakes in the center Keiichiro walked through the front doors of Café Mew Mew.

"Ohayou! Akasaka-San!"

Keiichiro stopped in front of her to bow politely and kiss her palm, likes he always does.

"Good Morning Mizuki-Chan. What's this? You made breakfast. It looks delicious!"

Mizuki smiled proudly. "Arigatou Akasaka-Kun! You taught me how to make these!"

Keiichiro had a surprising look before he chuckled. "Really? That's great! Do you mind if I eat some too? I was in a rush before coming here so I couldn't eat breakfast!"

In the middle of breakfast Ryou looked at the door a lot expecting Lettuce since she was always one of the first ones here. When he heard running foot steps he quickly got up and ran to the door, once again expecting Lettuce, for her to be safe.

"PUDDING IS HERE NA NO DA!"

But sadly, it was only Pudding. The hyper one burst through the door colliding with the other blonde.

"Oh! Ohayou, Ryou Na No Da!" she said doing a tap dance on his back. "Why were you in my way?"

Ryou was about to toss the monkey out the door till Ichigo and Lettuce came in.

"Oh! Ryou! You look busy so I'll leave you alone." Mint sarcastically said walking drifty past them and sitting with Keiichiro and Mizuki.

Ichigo half smiled and told Purin to get off of him. Ryou caught her smile and thought, _Probably she's thinking about Lettuce too…_

"Pudding wants pancakes too Na No Da!"

"Sure Fong-Sa—"

"Call me Pudding Na No Da!"

"Umm… Okay… Sure Pudding…Y-You can have some."

"YAY!"

And Pudding glomped the Pancakes down in one bite. At the same time the rest of the Mews came.

"Good Morning everyone!" Ringo and Berii yelled.

"Ohayou." Zakuro simply said.

Everyone returned the greeting and sat around the table like they did before. Discussing about how they were going to locate, break in, and get Retasu without getting detected. Once the decided their plan they started heading to the Tokyo Bay. Ryou was driving one car with Ichigo, Pudding, Ringo, and Mizuki while Keiichiro was driving another car with Minto, Zakuro, and Berii.

"We're here!" Berii cried looking out the window as they drove by a small yet big body of water.

Once everyone got out of their cars and meet up with Ryou and the others at the foot of the bay Masha suddenly appeared.

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't mentioned Masha and Ucha in the story a lot. I really don't have a purpose for him. Only for becoming Ichigo's Aqua Rod, or detecting aliens…. )

"Ichigo! Masha detects that Lettuce is there! But there's something odd!"

"I do too!" Ucha the mini rabbit strawberry robot said.

Zakuro nodded and everyone got out their Mew pendents.

"Tokyo Mew Mew Metamorpho-sis"

Mizuki admired as she saw each of the girls in Mew form then got out her own pendent and yelled, "Puri Mew Mizuki Metamorpho-sis!"

Mew Mizuki's clothing was a one piece dress that was mainly black with lime green lines on the side, and the top. There was a green gem in the top middle of her dress and the top portion of her dress was white. On the back of the dress where was a small extent that seemed like a 'tail' with some lime green lines on it. She had gloves that extended half way to her arm and matched the design of the dress. She had small flat boots with soles that went over her heel. Along with some Mew similarities, like the choker with the mew pendent and other stuff. Mizuki also had the same ribbons in her head that came out and the same white thing to hold her braids. Her hair and eyes became Lime Green.

Once in their Mew forms Ryou went to each member and gave them each a small breathing thing that they put in their mouths to generate oxygen without using snorkels or tanks. He even gave the two robots their own devises.

"The base is some where deep in that bay." Keiichiro remarked typing a few coordinates on his laptop before looking up and winking at the girls. "Ganbatte!"

Mew Ichigo and Berii nodded before doing a back flip and diving into the water followed by the girls.

"This is fun Na No Da!" Mew Pudding squealed cheerfully.

Mew Ringo turned to Mew Pudding and ordered, "Mew Pudding! Stay of focus!"

"Got it Na No Da!"

The Mew Mew's swam together for awhile unable to find the base. Mew Zakuro huffed in annoyance as the team searched even more. Finally, Mew Mint discovered a faint looking object in the distance.

"Everyone! Is that it?"

Mew Ichigo glanced at where Mew Mint was pointing at.

Masha and Ucha yelled, "Mew Ichigo! Mew Berii! I can since Retasu there! But something seems odd…"

The two cats started swimming as fast as they could towards the faint objects followed by the other members. As they swam the object got nearer and nearer and suddenly was only a few feet or yards away from them.

"There is it girls!" Zakuro said floating in the middle of the water. "I'll go inspect the security now!"

The wolf started swimming silently towards the secret base, but failed when 3 aliens appeared in front of her.

"Pai!" Mew Zakuro gritted.

"Taru Taru!" Mew Pudding gasped.

"Kish…" Mew Ringo and Ichigo said groggily.

The aliens smiled evilly at the Mews.

"Give us Retasu Onee-chan back!" Ringo yelled angrily bringing out her weapon. "Apple Tick!"

"Yeah! Give Mother back!" Mew Mizuki roared.

Kish now discovered the 'new member' and was about to question her before Mew Ringo charged at the three aliens brushing past the others and used her attack, directing it at Kish, although the green haired alien dodged easily.

"I would love to fight you penguin. But like before your fight is not with me."

The Mew shuddered as if they could already feel the presence of the 'evil' that was supposed to fight them.

Taruto turned around and pointed at the approaching 'thing'. It was walking, not swimming. It was walking underwater as if it was walking on dry land. The mew didn't attack right away like they normally do. They simply stared at the figure fearing it was who they thought it would be.

"O...kaa…san…" Mizuki stuttered.

Kish and Tart disappeared and left Pai to introduce their new Chimera.

"Meet our newest creation…Dark Mew Lettuce!" Pai announced as the Dark Mew placed its position beside Pai. Her eyes we closed, but to the Mews, it seemed like they were glaring at them with such lifeless and hate.

Then slowly, but deadly she slowly started to open her eyes. And when they we're fully open it made all of them, even Pai, shiver in fear. Mew Mizuki looked at her mother and was about to cry until Mew Zakuro put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dark Mew Lettuce pointed a sharp finger at them and sad coldly, "I will destroy you."

Mew Ichigo looked seriously at Dark Lettuce. She did her best mew pose.

"To bring our friend, Retasu Midorikawa, back to us I'll have to fight you. For your evil actions I will make you pay nya!"

The evil Mew laughed her evil cold laugh the seemed piercing to them. "Heh heh, Bring you weaklings."

* * *

**Tikal: OMG! I DID IT! I'M DONE! O.O**

**Mizuki: Yay You stopped on a somewhat cliffhanger!**

**Tikal: Oh my… Such hard work! Lol. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Shana (The Quiet Listener)**

**Ryou: WHAT THE- MY BILL! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO IT!? PILLOWS?! LASERS?! SECURITY GURADS!? TIKAAAL!!!!**

**Tikal: -big sweatdrop- Uh… There you go! Ryou's reaction to his bill… Sorry if it could be more. I guess I'll explain it more in details in the next chapter! –sees Ryou running towards Tikal clutching his bill- Gotta run and hide! –runs away-**

Now to explain some stuff-

Mew Mizuki's Outfit: Mew Mizuki's outfit looks exactly like Tabatha's outfit from 'Tales of Symphonia'. Only with the extra Mew stuff like the choker and garter. If you're too lazy to go see what Tabatha's outfit looks like then Yay for you! Tikal got the picture for you! If you want to see what he outfit looks like for to DeviantArt and look it up… or message me if you're a lazy ass.

Dark Mew Lettuce: If you want to know what Dark Mew Lettuce looks like then please Message me and I'll give you the image. The image however doesn't belong to me and that image gave me the idea for Dark Mew Lettuce.

_**R&R**_


	13. Tainted with Darkness

**IchigoTikaru: Well, Its time to continue this once again. Im kind of doing this on a whim, so it won't be my best writing. Actually, I can't write good at all, so please bear with Tomomi even though the way I write is interesting yet horrible.**

_Like all my other chapters I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. They belong to their creators and im mearly using them for people's entertainment. What does belong to me is all the new ideas and Mizuki Shirogane._

**If you don't know what her outfit looks like already just look up Tabatha on DeviantART and you'll see the pretty little outfit**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tainted with Darkness**

"Dark Tsunami rush!"

All the mews were engulfed by a strong force of wave that sent them flying underwater. It felt as if you we're caught in a current. You try to swim ashore, but the hungry waves won't let you escape. They we're all at a disadvantage since their arena was underwater.

"To the surface!" Mew Berii cried.

Maybe if they would just get out of the water and unto land they would have an advantage. Water was hard to move through. The only one that wasn't having a difficult time swimming was Mizuki. Probably it's because she was mixed with an underwater creature herself, the Orca Whale.

"As if I'll let you mews escape that easily!" Dark Mew Lettuce sharp metallic voice echoed in the water. She whipped her clawed hands and created a violent cyclone. The underwater tornado hit them and spun them as if they were cotton candy. Deeper and deeper that plunged into the water unable to escape to the surface.

Masha and Ucha we're in the back of the fighting. "Ucha! Do you sense anything different? Masha does! Masha does!"

Ucha wiggled its small strawberry body. "Hai hai! Lets go check it out."

The pasted as Ichigo tried to attack. The Dark one however deflected at the same time and went to go attack Pudding who was backed up by Zakuro. They fought for a good while before the wolf was caught off guard and blasted away by the force of the tsunami. Puri Mizuki and Mew Ringo attempted to attack tag team but they we're soon defeated. This battle kept on going on and on as the two little robots we're able to past the battle unnoticed. Which brings us the question, where are those dreaded aliens?

"Hey look I haven't noticed this before…" Taruto said as they entered the underwater base.

It was brought to their attention that there was someone on the floor beside the shattered human-sized tube. By this time Ucha and Masha had gotten into the base.

"Masha spots Retasu! Masha spots Retasu!" The pink fluff ball said way too loudly.

"Masha! Your being to loud! They'll hear us!" Ucha cried and attempted to put it's small arms (A/N: Or is it hands? I can't tell…) over Masha's mouth.

Pai turned abruptly around to look at the two robots huddled together in the top corner of the room.

"They saw us! Run!" Ucha yelled grabbing Masha and hovered(?) as quickly as it can towards the exit. With the aliens barely on their trail they reached the on-going fighting scene. When will it ever end?

"MEW MEW'S! MASHA FOUND! MASHA FOUND!"

"IN THE BASE MEWS!"

But before Ucha could finish it's (A/N: Girl? Boy?) sentence Taruto seized the critters. With a proud expression he yelled, "Gotcha annoying things!"

"Take those things and put it in a cage or something." Kisshu said.

Mizuki and Ichigo looked at each other. Each we're thinking the same thing. The orca and wild cat sped as fast as they could towards the base. Of course it wouldn't be easy. Two antagonists we're blocking their way and a rabid mew wasn't that close behind.

"Distract Lettuce!" Mew Mint ordered. She brought out her large fan. "Ribbon!...Mint Flash!" her attack brought about an underwater cyclone. For once Dark Mew Lettuce was caught off guard.

Dark Lettuce retracted and looked back and forth between the mews that were escaping and the ones that we're distracting her.

"Tch. How annoying." She decided to take care of the one distracting her. Before she attacked them she yelled to the aliens. "You two! After them!"

Pai and Kisshu looked at each other bewildered. "Her?! Ordering us around!?" Kisshu complained, but he had to do what she wished. It's not like they had a choice anyway. Mew Mew's coming at them going towards the base. They're the ones that are blocking them, what would a bad guy do?

"Out of our way!" Mew Ichigo hissed. "Ribbon Aqua Drops!"

Bubbles from her weapon aimed at the amber eyed alien. While she dealt with Kish, Puri Mew Mizuki got her batons. The same weapon as Mew Lettuce's when her green Mew Kashi is fused with her weapon.

"Mizu Batons! Water Tsunami Pure!" A similar attack from Dark Mew Lettuce appeared and set both of the aliens of course. They we're sent by the current a good few feet away from them. "Now Mew Ichigo! While they're trying to come back, let's get to the base!"

It took a few minutes after Puri Mizuki to reach the base since Mew Ichigo was a cat. Soaking wet they saw Taruto putting Masha and Ucha in a glass cage.

"Ichigo! Mizuki!" They both cried.

Taruto abruptly turned around and groaned. "Awh man! What happened to Pai and Kish! Those idiots!"

Mizuki lazy eyed him. "Squirt…." The next thing you know it, Taruto has replaced the two little robots with more bumps on his head. "Let me out of here! I demand it! Arughhh!" He tried breaking off the bars but it was no use.

"That oughta shut him up…' Mizuki said which Ichigo sweat dropping. She was way different from Lettuce when it came to attitude.

"Now Masha, Ucha, what did you see?" Strawberry girl inquired.

The two little robots hovered over to the shattered test tube and to where the lifeless body was. As predicted the two mews gasped. Mizuki ran over to where she was first. She flipped her over to reveal broken glasses and she was in her normal clothes.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" she cried. She attempted to shake her. "Wake up! Otou-san's waiting for you! Okaa-san!"

Ichigo came beside her and knelt beside the daughter. She took one look at Lettuce her face seemed really pale and tired. Once glance and you might think she wasn't breathing.

"Her soul was tainted with darkness…"

Mizuki was in tears now. "Aoyama-san! If Kaa-san dies now then I won't exist!"

_Aoyama? Not exist?_

Ichigo look once again at Lettuce. Suddenly her eyes widened. Something has caught he attention.

"She's still breathing!" The mew cried and bent over to examine her more.

As stated she was still breathing but barely. Mizuki's tears shimmered even more as more poured out, but these we're tears of happiness. Not sorrow. There was still a chance to save her! But they we're underwater. What could they do to get her out? Then it hit the neko like a bolt of lightning.

"Mizuki. Give Retasu-chan your air pumper." She addressed meaning the thing that has been giving them air while they were underwater.

With no questions asked she took it out and put it in the sleeping beauty's mouth so she would be enable to breathe underwater. It would be troublesome if she we're to breathe with water going in her lungs, especially since she was barely breathing. Ichigo put Retasu on her back piggy back style.

"Mizuki cover me."

Almost forgetting that Tart was watching them he huffed which made them jump slightly in response. "We don't need her. She's completely useless."

Annoyed, Mizuki used her water attack and drenched the brat to shut him up, and then they were on their way outside the base. Dark Mew Lettuce, the other two aliens, and the rest of the Mews we're too busy fighting each other. From the bystander's point of view, it would look like the good guys were losing.

"Mew Ringo! Use your wand!" Puri Mew Mizuki suggested yelling as loud as she can.

Mew Ringo looked confusingly at Mizuki. She didn't know how to use her wand properly. If only it came with an instruction manual! All she has been doing is distracting Dark Mew Lettuce by using paralyzing combination 'Up, Up, Down, Right, Left, Right'. It took a bit of time but it did something.

_What else could this useless weapon do?_ Her internal voice said.

_Teleport._

Quickly, as if by instinct, she gracefully waved the wand in the directions 'Down, Right, Left, Up'. Glitter followed the wands movements as if Mew Ringo was dancing ballet with it.

"Teleport!"

Suddenly all of the mews glowed and disappeared in the flash of a light. Dark Mew Lettuce and the Aliens let them escape for now. The evil on scowled at the area that was once occupied by the mews.

"I'll defeat them for the pain they have caused me!"

**()Back on the surface()**

The mews were already rushing towards the hospital in their normal forms. Once they got Lettuce in the emergency room all they could do is sit and wait.

And wait.

Waiting.

A little longer.

It was nightfall and Ryou called her parents and gave them a cover up story. The rushed to the hospital and saw their precious little daughter with a mask on breathing almost normally now. They thanked Ryou and Keiichiro for all their help. Of course being the nice guy he is (A/N: SARCASM! YEAH RIGHT!), he offered to pay for the hospital bill. Of course, they declined, but he went ahead and did so anyway.

"Why does Ryou no baka get all the credit Na no da… we did all the work!" Pudding sneered at Ryou and mouthed the word 'Liar'. Ryou replied by sticking the fist at her.

So everyone stayed in the hospital but hour after hour they had to go some. Saying their farewells they left the hospital wishing for Lettuce's safety. It was 11 o 'clock in the morning. The only ones left waiting for Midorikawa was Mizuki, who was fast asleep, Ichigo, who was half asleep, her parents, who fell asleep beside her bed, and Ryou, who was wide awake keeping watch of her. His dynamic duo, Keiichiro, offered Minto a ride home.

"Ryou, you should go home now." Ichigo said from her chair. She was stroking Mizuki's hair as she slept soundly.

"Look who's talking." He answered taking a quick glance at the two girls.

"I'm staying right here. My parents said I could."

Ryou huffed and turned his attention back to Lettuce. There was a different feeling he was getting. Mournful? Regret? He couldn't understand why his chest hurt so much. Was it worry? Maybe. But who knew worry could be this painful? The last time he felt this was when he saw Mew Ichigo die due to the epic battle. What was it?

"Love." Ichigo murmured finally falling to sleep.

Ryou looked befuddled at her. Why the hell was she saying that? The pink shrine was probably dreaming of Masaya again. _Love…?_

**()Ohayou Gozaimasu()**

Ryou awoke finding the whole gang back as if they never left, but they're faces we're happy.

"Ryou! Come on wake up! She's about to wake up!" Mint said shaking him fully awake.

The blonde followed the ballerina into the room where everyone is. He saw Lettuce struggling to open her eyes. He parents we're near to tears and so was Mizuki. The rich boy held his breath. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Retasu!" every cried in unison and started to talk at once. Questions, and phrases of thankfulness were being thrown at the green mew. Everything seemed normal. Until this one phrase that change the whole atmosphere in once second.

**_"Who are you?"_**

* * *

**IchigoTikaru: Since Tomomi loves her readers so much. I've decided to leave you all on a cliffhanger yet once again. Haha! Genius aren't I nyoro? I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I hope this can satisfy you! Don't worry, I'll update it as soon as possible. Ideas are appreciated. Flames and Reviews are loved nyan! See you in the next chapter!**


	14. Forgotten Memories

**9.13.08. : 8.25 am**

IchigoTikaru: Well! Here I am! The power is out because of hurricane Ike. I've got nothing to do. Then suddenly it struck Tomomi. I thought, "I know! Tomomi can update a chapter on OTLL!" So yeah, here I am writing this on paper before I go type it. I also need to catch up on the Twillight series and piano playing. Stupid Ike!

Like all my other chapters I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. They belong to their creators and im mearly using them for people's entertainment. What does belong to me is all the new ideas and Mizuki Shirogane.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Forgotten Memories**

"_Ryou! Come on wake up! She's about to wake up!" Mint said shaking him fully awake. _

_The blonde followed the ballerina into the room where everyone is. He saw Lettuce struggling to open her eyes. He parents we're near to tears and so was Mizuki. The rich boy held his breath. Finally she opened her eyes. _

"_Retasu!" every cried in unison and started to talk at once. Questions and phrases of thankfulness were being thrown at the green mew. Everything seemed normal. Until this one phrase that change the whole atmosphere in once second._

"_**Who are you?" **_

Everyone stared at the befuddled girl in horror. Did she not recognize them?! Maybe it's her vision. Retasu just woke up, and her vision is probably blurred. Yeah, that's it.

This was going through everyone's mind as the green haired girl stared quietly at them. With her eyes merely blank.

"Retasu-chan! It us! You know! Aizawa Minto?"

Lettuce quietly shook her head. Everyone attempted to see if the injured mew could at least have a memory of one of them. No luck. As mews tried to tell her all the things they've been through together Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa were crying in the background while Lettuce's brother was silently waiting outside the room with Mizuki who already knew what had taken place.

"You look a lot like nee-chan" he commented eyeing her suspiciously.

Mizuki smiled politely right on through. "I'm Mizuki Shirogane."

The doctor was going towards his patient's room. When he saw the situation he acted quickly.

"Everyone get out of the room!"

So just like that the doctor kicked everyone out of the room so he could examine Midorikawa. It was a long and anxious wait for the results. The most worried from the group was probably her parents who were mumbling things that were not audible. Finally, after an hours long of wait, the doctor came back outside with a clipboard of notes.

"I would like to speak to everyone about this situation."

So everyone gathered around the room. Eyes and more importantly ears were open. Midorikawa Retasu was resting silently inside her protective room on her slightly standard hospital bed.

"It seems that Midorikawa-san has lost her memory. The only thing she seems to remember is her parents, school, and simpler things."

With this report her parents exhaled thankfully. But… if she hasn't forgotten her family, school studies, and how to live… what has she lost?

"One part of her brain was affected greatly. With that part of her brain not working she seems to have forgotten everything that had to do with her friends." he eyed the Tokyo Mew Mew team and the two males.

The group of friends shuddered. She forgot them. Mizuki was taking in the information seriously. She was obviously a copy of Ryou only in Retasu's appearance. It was as if she wasn't in the room at all.

"Moving on to other things," the doctor suggested. "There is some very disturbing and odd going on with your daughter and friend. Apparently her heart rate is very low. Yet she's breathing and living as if she was healthy. Another thing is that her eye contains no pupil. As is she was a living zombie."

Retasu's father retracted at this and gritted his teeth in anger, but thanks to the mother, he didn't explode into the hulk.

"What is wrong with her?" the mother asked.

"And what can we do to fix it nya?" Ichigo asked holding Berri's hand for comfort.

The doctor looked over his notes again before stating, "Well, I honestly have no clue why she is able to even stand and breathe normally. I'm guessing as she will heal over time. Bring her in once a week for checkups. As for what you can do to fix it, you can do what people normally do to do recover memories. Go to places that would trigger her memories , and spend some time with her."

With this report he got up and disappeared behind the door. The room was silent for once. After about three minutes Ringo Akai went to go see how Retasu was doing. Followed by Zakuro, Minto, Purin, Berii, Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro, and Mizuki. The Midorikawa family decided that the friends should have some alone time with their daughter.

"Konnichiwa." Lettuce smiled as they came in. Something about that smile wasn't right though. It was, empty. "Who might you be?"

Ichigo cringed, but decided to speak. "My name is Ichigo Momomiya"

"Berii Shirayuki."

"Minto Aizawa"

"Purin Fong!"

"Ringo Akai."

"Zakuro Fujiwara."

"Keiichiro Akasaka."

"Mizuki."

"Ryou….Shirogane."

Ryou had some difficulty reintroducing himself to Lettuce. Something hurt a lot inside. However, the hospitalized girl smiled right on through as if nothing was wrong.

"Who are you to me?" she asked in a confused tone. "Why are you going to the hospital for a complete stranger?"

That question made everyone wince.

"We are your friends Lettuce-chan! You memories of us are lost." Berii stated.

"Tomodachi?" she replied with equal confusion. "The last thing I remember I don't think I had any friends. Unless… You count those three girls from school… but they really aren't that nice. Did I really lose my memory of you?"

Zakuro nodded followed by everyone else. Retasu sweetly closed her eyes and smiled even wider which only pierce the hearts of her friends even more.

"Wow. You all must be really great if you're here in this hospital for me. Hontou ni Gomenasai for losing my memory of you all. I don't recognize you at all."

After that, visiting hours were over. Everyone was motioned to go home. Days went by waiting for news from the Midorikawa residence. Café Mew Mew had a really glum atmosphere as the hours went by. While everyone was busy with school Ryou would everyday go to the hospital to visit Retasu, but ironically every time he would go to the hospital she was fast soundly asleep.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. My life taken is probably much better than losing your memory. The doctor is not sure if you're going to be healed or not!"

He sat in a chair beside her bed speaking to her as she slept. His hand was close to her hand. As he saw this he was really tempted to hold it, but only to see if her body temperature was normal. For some reason that didn't seem to be quite it. Was he in denial? Shirogane had already overstayed more than he intended to. He needed to see how Mizuki was doing. This girl, who claimed to be his daughter, although he is SURE that she is mistaken and is probably just a stalker, had already made a permanent home in his room. He got up to depart when something caught his wrist. Delicate cold hands held on as if not wanting him to go.

"Please don't go…" Lettuce murmured with her eyes still closed.

Mizuki was in the care of Keiichiro anyway.

He sat back down and looked at her tired face. Ryou lifted his hand to brush a stroke a piece of her bangs away from her face to see her better. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly placed his hand back on his lap, but the fragile girl hadn't let go of his wrist.

"Everyday…" Lettuce didn't open her eyes but her face turned to him. "You come visit me. Thank you. It makes me happy to see you." She smiled sweetly. A smile that made his heart beat slightly faster.

'Stupid heart, why are you reacting like this?!' his internal voice said.

The helpless maiden finally opened her eyes and looked at Ryou. "There is something different about you Shirogane. I don't know why, but you're different from the others. What makes you different? Who are you to me?"

That question put Ryou deep in thought. He looked back at Lettuce to see if she was waiting for an answer, but her eyes we're already closed and her breathing was even as she was fast asleep.

()A Week Later() (A/N: Omg. That was so totally a Romeo and Juliet scene! XDD )

It was like a doll in a wheelchair just living and breathing. Her parents pushed her as Zakuro and Ringo greeted her outside.

"Where are your other friends?" Mrs. Midorikawa asked the two friends.

"Ichigo had afterschool activities with Berii. Aizawa-chan had ballerina practice. And Pudding-chan had to take care of her siblings." Ringo informed them.

Retasu didn't look at them. She for one didn't know who they we're. They claimed to be her friends, but you can't trust everyone, especially if you woke up not remembering anything. So it was a silent drive home. Once they saw that she safely went home they parted ways. With only a small smile and wave in return. At home everything was 99 normal. The only thing that seemed unbalanced was her feelings.

"It's like she has no soul." Lettuce's brother said rudely aloud to his parents.

One glare and that shut him up. Lettuce only looked more confused. But her parents could not help but agree with the chibi. There was no feeling in everything that their daughter did. When she smiled at them, or when she replies to a question. Everything seemed empty.

The next day they sent Lettuce to her part time job at Café Mew Mew. There, the gang tried their best to help her to her place.

"What would you like to order?" she asked a table like a robot.

'Funny…' Minto thought. 'Usually she's nervous and stutters a lot.'

Once she took the order the finless porpoise trudged to the kitchen, grabbed the order, and started walking back to the table. Ironically, there was a small puddle of water…

SLIP!

BANG!

CRASH!

'Well…. There was one thing that hasn't changed.' Everyone thought at the same time.

Her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Retasu apologized over and over again attempting to pick up the glass. The mews just looked sadly at her. Where has their friend, Midorikawa Retasu, gone?

()Back in their outer space base()

"You guys are so boring!" an icy voice hissed.

Kish and Taruto we're loitering around the area while Dark Mew Lettuce was in a prison water tank having her arms crossed over her chest. The smart one, Pai, was busy working some plans and experiments with the Mew Kashi orb.

"She seems like the blue one… what her name?"

"Minto." Kisshu answered.

"Yeah! The rude and stuck-up one."

"I think she's pretty cute with her little blue wings, but I prefer my little kitty." He purred.

Tart laughed loud. "Why not try the penguin if you're so into birds and cats. Plus, she looks a bit like Ichigo too. Big eyes –"

The brat's remarks we're shortened by the red faced alien's whack on the head. While the other one was rubbing his head and scowling Kish decided to turn his attention to the person they we're supposed to keep watch over. She stared back with distant look that seemed to send shivers down your spine.

"What do you want?" she snapped after she thought he stared at her for too long.

"I never got to find out the details but, just what are you? I saw two Lettuce's."

"I could tell you…" she let on.

The aliens eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "What's the catch?"

"Well…" the Dark Mew purred in her most seductive voice, an original girl trait. "I'm feelings a bit claustrophobic in here. Let me out for a bit of some air."

Taruto glared at her and turned to Kish. "I wouldn't trust her…"

He opposing alien however, grinned and got up. Ignoring the chibi, he opened the top of the tank. It all happened too fast. Just when she had enough room to jump out, she took that opportunity and knocked out Kisshu in the blink of an eye. Taruto floated up and got out his weapon.

"That dumb-ass." He cussed.

After she got through with Tar Tar she quickly snuck up on Pai and took him out too. It took her awhile, but she was able to put all three of them in the water tank and shut it tight.

"Arugh. Kish! This is all your fault!" Tar Tar whined.

"Your SUCH an IDIOT!" Pai roared.

Dark Mew looked them down. "Weaklings…" she muttered. She went to the window to look at earth. It was beautiful, but who knew what humans did to what appears to be a beautiful earth on the outside. Well. She was out now. Where would she go? She thought about it, closing her eyes Dark Lettuce sighed. Then she knew. Dark Mew Lettuce turned around to face the aliens, smiled, waved, then disappeared.

"She used teleport!" the tallest one confirmed.

"Why in the world can all our creations teleport?!" the chibi alien complained.

"Why don't we just teleport?" Kish simply said.

"Because this tank is made to be teleport proof…BAKA!"

WHACK.

_So now the Aliens are trapped. Good for them. But… where did Dark Mew Lettuce go…?_

* * *

**9.25.2008. : 5.56 pm  
**

IchigoTikaru: AH! FINALLY DONE! It's been a week since Ike passed. It was TORTURE without internet. We got power back yesterday. Yay! But my daddy was stupid nya, and cut the internet cord! TT so now, i wont be able to post this till I get internet.

Please read and review. Flames are fine. Give Tomomi some neat idea's and she'll love you forever. :D


	15. Mirror rorriM

**IchigoTikaru**: HEY EVERYONE! Its Christmas Vacation! Woot! I can finally relax and kick back! No homework! Can it get any better? Well, I just now remembered that I haven't updated this story in a long time. So, I decided to. I didn't plan any of this, I kind of went along as a typed it. XD hopefully you can picture all that is about to happen in your head! Enjoy!

Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi everything else belongs to me. NO STEALING!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mirror rorriM**

Swaying with the breeze like river water, Midorikawa Retasu sat upon her balcony. Her souless river green eyes tried to search the star for answers. All of her memories were taken away by the devious three aliens, but there was a sinking feeling that she secretly wanted to have these events taken away from her. Did something happen that she now can't remember? Was it so bad that she wanted it taken away? Sighing, she continued to look at the countless stars that stood against the sky. Retasu tried her bet to think about her memories in the past, but all she got was a fuzzy grey screen. It's been about a week ever since she got out of the hospital with an empty head. How was she going to gain her memories back?

A few minutes passed and nothing happened besides the blowing of the wind. Retasu's focus on the sky and her inner mind vanished as a soft murmur of a whizzing sound behind her.

"You look like your deep in thought."

It was like looking into a mirror and a very odd one too. Lettuce's eyes meet the cold and faint ones of the girl who seemed to be in a dark forest green outfit. Little did she know she was staring at Dark Mew Lettuce. She didn't seem frightened at what she was looking at however. Innocent little Retasu merely stared at the figure not knowing what to do or what to say.

The only thing she was able to emit from her mouth was the soft whisper of the words, "Who are you?"

Dark Mew Lettuce 'humped' and quietly walked past her. This certain person hadn't attacked Lettuce yet, so she guessed that she was okay. Following her heels, they both went into her room. Retasu sat on her bed looking at the stranger that suddenly appeared while Dark Mew Lettuce leaned back on t on through.

"I'm your memories." Finally answering her question Dark Lettuce looked out the door into the glittery sky. The current atmosphere was a tense one.

"You have my memories?" Retasu was interested now. This girl who look almost exactly like her was the lost key she was looking for, but how would she get it back? Would asking help? In her polite voice she quietly asked, "Would you please give them back to me? I need them. I don't remember my friends and what they mean to me."

Dark Mew Lettuce's eyes quickly pierced the soft eyes of the memory less body. Upon the contact the Yang flinched. Her eyes were so icy that you can feel it fill the atmosphere and make the temperature drop. Making you shiver with a mixture of coldness and fear.

"You wouldn't want your memories back if you knew what you've been through."

"But it feels horrible! I barely know anyone. They try really hard for me to get to remember. They seem to be really good people!"

The Dark Mew huffed and turned the other way, avoiding Lettuce's hopeful gaze.

"They are a bunch of people who care about only themselves. They caused us so much pain. To them you're probably the weakest one, a loser. We try so hard to get him to notice us, but no. All he ever pays attention to is Ichigo. He will never love us because Ichigo is the best! Ichigo is the greatest! BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

Lettuce felt pity for her. She seemed to be in mental pain. Dark Mew seemed like she went through a lot. As the Yin fell to the floor distressed, the kind girl walked up to her, kneeled down, and gave her a small hug. "I'm sure this was all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure Momomiya-san didn't mean to hurt you."

Normally, the evil twin would shove her away and attack her in an instant since she touched her, but just for once, maybe she could quietly lean on a shoulder for once. After a few minutes of silence, the Dark Mew wiped her eyes trying to get rid of the evidence of her salty tears. She got up and examined the room. On the vanity she spotted a dull gem. It was their Mew Pendent. It seemed to have lost color. Picking it up, she showed it to the opposing girl. "Do you know who made this?"

Retasu walked up to her and took the colorless pendent into her palms. It felt cold, this was the first time she saw this. "I don't even know what it is."

With eyes widening with surprise Dark Mew Lettuce looked at her other half. "You really forgot memories dealing with them…" It was reasonable, because the Dark Mew was the one that had he memories. She remembered them all. How painful it was. Finding Ichigo and Ryou kissing in his room, finding out that he was only using her as an experiment for Mew Kashi, and finding out that he probably didn't love her. They were all painful, and she wasn't going to give them back to Lettuce. She wasn't about to let her experience all this pain. While she was examining the gem, she turned tail and went back out to the balcony. Preparing to apparate, Dark Lettuce was interrupted by her counterpart who had caught her.

"Give me back my memories!"

She solemnly stared at those soft eyes that were just as empty as her icy ones. The Dark One wouldn't be able to give her back her memories even if she wanted to. She didn't know how.

"Dusk, is just an illusion, because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And it means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are; there cannot be one without the other, yet they cannot exist at the same time. How would it feel, I remember wondering to be always together, yet forever apart?"

And she disappeared in the blink of an eye, with only a riddle to spare.

Lettuce ran to the edge of the balcony and looked around franticly for her mirror self. Where did she go? Just a second she was there before her eyes, and now she isn't.

"MOTHER!" echoed a voice below her.

* * *

**IchigoTikaru**: **_r&r_** Everyone! Ideas are appreciated. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short for you. I somewhat wanted it to be like that since it was only a conversation between Lettuce and her Dark Self. See! The Dark Mew Lettuce is nice even when she's evil! XD

**_R&R!_**


End file.
